Curtain Call (Minyoon)
by Victomin
Summary: Minyoon / Seme! Jimin Uke! Yoongi / Hubungan kita hanya sebatas drama picisan, kau sebagai sutradara dan aku sebagai pemerannya. Pemeran yang hanya bergerak sesuai apa yang diperintahkan oleh sutradara, Memerintahkanku begitu saja seolah dirimu telah mati rasa padaku. Mari, mari teruskan peran ini... Hingga kau lelah dan kita mengakhirinya dengan pertunjukan terakhir kita.
1. Start

Victomin Present,

-Warning Boys Love (BoyxBoy)

-Cast : Park Jimin

Min Yoongi

Min Jungkook

Jung Hoseok

-Rate : T-M

Don't be plagiator please!

\--

Seoul, 21 april 2017

"Park jimin-ssi, bersediakah anda menerima Min Yoongi-ssi sebagai istri anda, Berjanji untuk menghargai dan mencintai baik dalam keadaan suka maupun duka? Apakah anda berjanji untuk menempatkan dia sebagai yang utama dari segala hal, menjadi suami yang baik, menjadi tempat bergantung selama-lamanya hingga akhir hidup anda? Bersediakah anda?"

"Saya bersedia"

"Min Yoongi-ssi, bersediakah anda menerima Park Jimin-ssi sebagai suami anda, Berjanji untuk menghargai dan mencintai baik dalam keadaan suka maupun duka? Apakah anda berjanji untuk menempatkan dia sebagai yang utama dari segala hal, menjadi istri yang baik, menjadi tempat bergantung selama-lamanya hingga akhir hidup anda? Bersediakah anda?"

"Saya bersedia"

Setelah mengucap sumpah didepan pendeta, kedua pasangan itu lantas memasangkan cincin kejari manis masing-masing dengan senyum dan raut yang tidak seorangpun yang dapat mengartikannya.

"Dengan ini pasangan baru kita telah resmi terikat dalam sebuah hubungan atas nama Tuhan. Sebagai akhir dari upacara ini, mempelai suami silahkan mencium kekasih yang telah menjadi istrinya"

Setelah mendengar titah sang pendeta, mempelai suami yang bernama lengkap Park Jimin segera mendekat kearah istrinya. Mengikis jarak diantara mereka. Sementara jimin yang semakin mendekat, pemuda yang bernama Min Yoongi yang kini berstatus sebagai istri sah Park Jimin tengah berusaha mati-matian menahan letupan detak jantungnya.

Sebelum kedua bibir itu betemu, sang suami sempat membisikan sebuah kalimat laknat yang hanya bisa didengar oleh istrinya.

"Bersiaplah Min Yoongi, pertunjukannya telah dimulai. Dan kuharap kau dapat bersandiwara sebaik mungkin."

TBC

Do you want more?

-Victomin


	2. Take 1

Seoul, 22 April 2017 05:45 AM

Kala itu matahari masih malu-malu menampakan rupanya disebelah ufuk timur. Kicauan burung menjadi pelengkap sekaligus alarm alami penanda pagi telah menjelang. Hal itu tentu saja dirasakan oleh sosok pemuda bersurai hitam legam, berkulit pucat yang kini resmi menyandang status nyonya park. Dan sebutlah Park Yoongi, pemuda bertubuh mungil namun berwajah manis itu segera menyibakkan selimut putih tebalnya. Perlahan menjatuhkan kedua kakinya terlebih dahulu untuk menapaki lantai. Ia kini berada dalam posisi duduknya, sekilas menoleh kesamping. Lebih tepatnya kearah pemuda lain yang kini juga tengah bergelung di atas ranjangnya juga. Senyum tipis terpatri dibibir sewarna cherry blossom itu.

"Morning.. jim" ,lirihnya kemudian ia berdiri melangkah keluar kamar mereka.

Sedangkan, pemuda satunya yang masih bergelung dengan kepala berwarna dark blondenya yang menyembul dibalik selimut hanya bergumam tak nyaman mendengar sapaan paginya itu.

\--

"Ibu! Aku tak bisa terima. Bagaimana bisa Jimin menikah dengan namja payah itu. Kenapa bukan aku?! Kami jelas-jelas saling mencintai bu!" ,bentakan keras terdengar disalah satu kamar bernuansa hitam disebuah apartemen mewah kemudian disusul suara pecahan kaca atau barang apalah yang menjadi pelengkap lengkingan tinggi itu.

"Kookie sayang, tenanglah. Bukankah jimin tak meninggalkanmu? Ini hanya sementara sayang.. semuanya akan kembali seperti yang kau inginkan. Kalian akan bahagia, percayalah pada ibu hmm.." ,ujar seorang wanita paruh baya yang kini tengah memeluk erat bahu anaknya.

"Tak akan.. tak akan kubiarkan namja pembawa sial itu bahagia bu. Apa yang telah ia rebut dariku akan kupastikan ia membayar untuk semua itu." ,lirihnya dengan mata yang berkilat tajam.

.

\--

.

Dikediaman baru tuan muda Park yang terletak jauh dari suasana perkotaan seoul yang padat dengan nuansa alam disekitarnya. Berdirilah sebuah mansion megah yang baru dibeli 2 minggu yang lalu oleh Tuan Park Chanyeol-ayah jimin- dan kini ditempati oleh anak semata wayangnya yang telah menikah kemarin bersama anak rekan kerja sekaligus sahabat karibnya.

Didalam dapur nampak sebuah pemandangan Yoongi yang sibuk memotong berbagai jenis sayuran, saking asiknya dengan kegiatan memasaknya ia hingga tak menyadari kedatangan seseorang yang tengah menuruni tangga dari lantai atas menuju ke ruang tamu yang selantai dengan dapur. Otomatis pergerakan yoongi terhenti, dengan masih terbalut apron berwarna baby blue yang melekat manis dipinggang rampingnya ia segera keluar dari dapur. Tergesa menuju kearah sang suami yang telah rapi dengan setelan jas kantornya, dan jangan lupakan tatanan rambut disisir keatas yang membuat Yoongi setengah mati menahan detak jantungnya.

"Ji..jim.. apa kau mau sarapan?"

Sial. Kenapa ia jadi gugup seperti ini.

Yang ditanya langsung menghentikan langkahnya. Seringaian tipis langsung menghiasi bibir penuhnya dan ia mengambil beberapa langkah untuk mendekatkan dirinya kearah sang istri. Yoongi yang merasakan nafas jimin tepat disebelah telinganya refleks menutup matanya menantikan hal apa gerangan yang akan dilahkukan suaminya.

"Jangan berusaha berperan sebagai istri yang baik didepanku. Simpan itu semua dan tunjukan didepan keluargaku dan keluargamu. Karena aku tak pernah peduli, dan tak ingin peduli pada hubungan ini" ,bisik jimin dengan seringaian yang masih setia bertengger dibibirnya.

Setelah mengatakan hal itu, jimin segera menjauhkan wajahnya dan berlalu pergi meninggalkan yoongi yang berdiri mematung dengan padangan kosong.

.

\--

.

"Haloo.. yoongi-jjing!!!"

Yoongi refleks menjauhkan handphonenya dari telinga. Aih, suara ceria sahabatnya benar-benar seperti akan merusak gendang telinganya saja.

"Yak! Kihyun-ah bisakah kau tak usah berteriak? Heol~ Aku masih sayang dengan telingaku"

"Aku hanya ingin menunjukan perasaan senangku padamu buddy"

"Memangnya kenapa?"

Disebrang sana kihyun terdengar tengah menghela nafas,

"Kau masih bertanya? Kau baru saja menikah. Apakah kau tak merasa bahagia? Demi tuhan yoong, ini bukan pernikahanku tapi kenapa terdengar aku yang lebih bahagia disini"

Yoongi mendadak terdiam, lidahnya kelu hanya sekedar untuk menjawab pertanyaan sahabat masa kecilnya itu.

"Hey.. yoong kau masih disana?"

"Ekhem.. aku baik-baik saja hyunie.."

"Oh neptunus, aku bukan bertanya kabarmu. Aku bertanya apa kau bahagia setelah menikah? Sepertinya kau butuh air minum yoong, kau kurang fokus"

"Aku bahagia, a..aku bahkan sangat bahagia" yoongi tersenyum getir mendengar ucapannya sendiri.

"Benarkah? Aish.. andai aku dikorea sudah pasti aku datang kepernikahanmu. Maafkan aku ya?"

"Tidak apa, pekerjaanmu jauh lebih penting hm? Bukankah kau akan segera menggantikan posisi ayahmu?"

"Kau jauh lebih penting bodoh! Tapi well.. karena dilondon mendesak dan aku benar-benar tidak bisa bepergian seminggu ini yoong. Ngomong-ngomong soal posisi ayahku, masih ada kakakku yoong. Dan dia lebih berhak kurasa."

"Kuharap semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Titipkan salamku pada kakakmu. Dan jangan pernah memandang remeh pada kemampuanmu, aku tau kau juga pantas untuk itu hyunie. Mm.. sepertinya ada pekerjaan yang harus kuselesaikan, aku akhiri ya?"

"Oke-oke manisku, jaga dirimu. Bye.."

"Bye.."

Yoongi segera memutuskan sambungan teleponnya. Setidaknya berbicara dengan sahabat cerewetnya dapat mengurangi suasana hatinya yang memburuk. Yoongi tak tau entah kenapa, hatinya terasa seperti tertusuk jarum tak kasat mata ketika mendengar ucapan jimin sejak kemarin didepan altar dan pagi ini. Tak dapat ia pungkiri, ia memang tertarik dengan sang suami sejak pertama kali bertemu pada hari perjodohan mereka. Ia pikir semua akan baik-baik saja setelah ia menikah dengan pemuda bermarga park itu. Namun semuanya salah, semakin yoongi mendekatkan diri semakin besar pula aura kebencian jimin kepadanya. Ia sadar semua hanya palsu, hubungannya dan jimin hanya kepalsuan. Bahkan jimin tak pernah menganggapnya ada. Sanggupkan ia bertahan disaat orang yang ia perjuangkan malah memintanya menjauh?

 **Akan Berlanjut** ~~

Note :

Kuharap kalian suka dengan ceritanya, aku masih newbi dan terlihat dari penulisanku yang tidak rapi dan berantakan.

Oh ya fyi panggil aku vict aja ya. Kuharap juga kalian berminat untuk menunggu kelanjutan ceritanya.

See you on next chapter

- _With Love Victomin_


	3. Take 2

London, 23 April 2017

"Hyung.. kau baik-baik saja kan?" ,namja bersurai purple itu bersuara memecah keheningan yang terjadi sejak 20 menit yang lalu. Ia kini tengah menatap sedih punggung hyungnya yang berdiri membelakanginya.

"Aku baik-baik saja hyunie.."

Namja yang lebih tua menghela nafas pelan. Masih berdiri membatu menatap kebawah kearah jalanan kota london yang padat. Surai brownnya tertiup angin semilir, namun itu tak mematahkan pertahanannya berdiam diri diatas rooftop apartement mewahnya selama 1 jam penuh. Sebelum 20 menit yang lalu sang adik datang menemaninya dalam diam.

"Aku tau perasaanmu hyung, mungkin saatnya kau menyerah. Ia telah mencoba bahagia"

"Mencoba? Maksudmu?" ,nadanya terkesan memaksa namun ia masih tetap tak bergeming dari tempatnya.

"Kupikir begitu.. suaranya terdengar tak meyakinkan. Aku khawatir hyung.. kau tau kan yoongi jika-"

"Ia namja yang kuat hyunie, bukankah ia tak membutuhkan bantuan siapapun" ,sang kakak segera memotong ucapan adiknya, ia tersenyum getir mengingat sekelebat kenangan yang mengalir di memorinya.

"Apa hyung sudah tak peduli? kau tahu benar alasan yoongi meninggalkanmu. Ia tak ingin menyakitimu hyung."

"Kau pikir aku tak peduli? Aku masih memikirkannya! Hingga detik ini, semua masih sama. Hatiku hanya terisi namanya.. dengar Jung Kihyun jangan pernah meragukan perasaanku padanya" ,akhirnya hyungnya pun berbalik. Menatap Kihyun-adiknya- dengan tatapan tajam namun kihyun tahu betul dibalik itu tersimpan jutaan kesedihan. Kakaknya hanya mencoba terlihat kuat dari luar-pikirnya-

"Bukan begitu hyung-"

"Berhenti membicarakan ini hyunie, biarkan jika ia mencoba bahagia dengan hidupnya yang sekarang. Dan jangan peringatkan aku lagi untuk melepaskan perasaan ini dengan mudah." ,lagi ucapan itu dipotong oleh hyungnya yang kini akhirnya berlalu meninggalkan kihyun yang menunduk diam.

"Aku hanya tak ingin melihatmu ataupun Yoongi sedih.. Hoseok hyung" ,lirihnya.

\--

"Hyung.. aku lapar~" ,seorang pemuda tinggi berwajah manis dan bergigi kelinci kini tengah merengek manja dilengan kekasihnya.

"Ok baby, baby bunnie ku ingin makan apa hm?" ,sahut kekasihnya yang bersurai dark blonde dengan wajah tampan, rahang nan tegas dan tubuh proposionalnya yang terbentuk dibalik setelan mahal jas kantornya. Oh ingatkan pemuda itu-kekasih pemuda bergigi kelinci- Park Jimin suami sah Min Yoongi.

"Aku ingin makan di restoran makanan jepang Jimin hyung~"

"Resto jepang? Tumben sekali hm? Apakah kau ngidam baby?" ,tanya jimin yang kini tengah fokus menyetir dengan sebelah tangannya yang mengelus paha mulus kekasih bergigi kelincinya itu.

"Tapi jika aku memang ngidam dan benar hamil, apa hyung akan bertanggung jawab hm?"

"Tentu saja sayang.."

"Tapi istrimu itu?"

"Mudah saja, aku akan menendangnya dari hidupku"

"Tapi kapan hyung?"

Jimin menghentikan aktivitas-mengelus paha-nya. Kemudian tangannya beralih menggenggam tangan sang kekasih.

"Tunggu jungkookie, akan tiba waktunya kau yang menjadi nyonya park" ,ujarnya dengan senyuman manis yang ditujukan pada kekasihnya yang bernama jungkook.

"Aku menunggunya hyung.." ,jungkook menyandarkan kepalanya ke pundak jimin yang masih terfokus ke jalanan.

"Bersabarlah sayang.." ,jimin mengecup pelan kepala jungkook kemudian pandangannya kembali lurus kedepan.

"Aku akan bersabar, tapi jika hyung lama bertindak. Maka aku yang akan memusnahkan istri sialanmu itu" ,batin namja manis itu.

\--

Diperusahaan milik keluarga Min yaitu Min's Corp. , tepatnya diruang kerja Tuan Min-pemilik Min's corp- terlihat pria paruh baya yang berumur sekitar 50-an namun masih nampak segar dan tetap tampan berwibawa. Min Suho, pemimpin perusahaan besar Min's Corp yang bergerak dibidang arsitek, sekaligus ayah dari pemuda manis yang bernama Min Yoongi. Ia terdiam di kursi kepemimpinannya dengan tangan yang menggenggam sebuah figura foto keluarga kecilnya. Ia, Min Yixing-ibu Yoongi- dan yoongi kecil yang waktu itu masih berusia 3 tahun. Tanpa ia sadari airmatanya lolos melewati pipi pucatnya. Ia segera mengusapnya, mau ditaruh dimana wibawanya jika ada staff atau rekannya yang tiba-tiba masuk dan melihatnya dalam keadaan menyedihkan. Suho atau sebut saja Tuan Min tersenyum hangat sembari mengusap kaca figura itu.

"Yixing-ah apa keputusanku benar menikahkan pangeran kecil kita dengan anak sahabat kita?" ,suho masih bergumam dalam.

"Yoongi telah jauh dari pengawasanku, kini ia telah dewasa dan mengurus rumah tangganya sendiri. Bisakah kau menjaga putra kita? Mudahkan jalannya dalam setiap rintangan. Kau adalah malaikat kami yang berhati indah, jaga putramu dari setiap niat buruk diluar."

"Aku mencintai kalian.." ,ia kemudian memgecup foto istri dan anaknya bergantian. Merebahkan kepalanya kebelakang kursi empuknya, berharap semua akan baik-baik saja.

\--

Yoongi kini tengah membersihkan kamarnya, lebih tepatnya kamar mereka. Setelah tadi pagi mengisi perutnya dengan sarapan sederhana dan jangan lupakan perasaan berkecamuknya. Ia kini merapikan seprai ranjang, kemudian beralih kelemari pakaian mereka. Tangannya terulur menyentuh kemeja hitam suaminya. Pemuda manis itu memejamkan matanya mencium aroma sang suami, melapalkan dalam kepala betapa memabukannya aroma itu. Yoongi tersadar dari kegiatannya , dengan cepat ia meletakan kembali kemeja itu dalam keadaan rapi.

"Ada apa dengan mu yoongi.." ,gumannya sembari memukul pelan kepalanya.

Ia kemudia beranjak keluar dari kamarnya menuruni tangga menuju ruang tamu. Ia tersenyum ketika melihat sosok wanita paruh baya yang tengan mengelap meja diruangan itu.

"Selamat siang bibi kim." ,sapa yoongi ramah.

Yang disapa pun segera menghentikan kegiatannya dan balas membungkuk dengan senyuman hangatnya.

"Selamat siang juga tuan muda"

"Kapan bibi tiba? Kenapa aku tak tahu?"

"Maafkan bibi tuan, bibi terlambat datang karena ada urusan mendadak. Karena terlambat bibi langsung bekerja dan tak sempat menyapa tuan." ,wanita yang dikenal sebagai bibi kim itupun segera menunduk memainkan jarinya.

"Bibi kim tak usah memanggilku tuan, itu malah membuatku tak nyaman bi.. panggil yoongi saja ya. Dan soal terlambat, tenanglah aku tak akan menghukum bibi seperti yang di tv-tv kk~" ,yoongi terkekeh diakhir ucapannya. Ia tersenyum manis kearah bibi kim.

"Tapi tuan saya akan dimarahi tuan muda jimin."

"Tidak.. bibi tidak akan dimarahi, justru aku akan merasa sedih jika mendengar bibi memanggilku dengan panggilan seperti itu."

"Tapi tuan, maksud bibi nak yoongi. Apa nak yoongi sudah sarapan? Perlu bibi buatkan sekarang?" ,bibi kim mengangkat kepalanya menatap yoongi.

"Tidak usah, aku sudah sarapan tadi percayalah" ,yoongi mendudukan dirinya diatas sofa ruang tamu.

"Bibi kim, duduklah disini"

"Tidak nak yoongi, bibi tak pantas-"

Belum sempat bibi kim menyelesaikan perkataanya, yoongi telah menarik tangan wanita paruh baya itu sehingga kini ia duduk disamping pemuda manis itu.

"Kumohon bi, jangan pernah bibi berpikiran seperti itu. Aku menghormati bibi, walaupun aku baru memasuki hidup jimin. Tapi aku akan berusaha membuat bibi nyaman berada didekatku. Anggap saja aku seperti anakmu bi.." ,yoongi tersenyum tipis diakhir ucapannya. Mendadak ia merindukan sosok ibunya.

"Terimakasih nak yoongi, bibi bahagia tuan jimin diberikan pendamping yang setulus nak yoongi. Sebelumnya bibi khawatir tuan jimin akan bersama pemuda yang salah"

"Maksud bibi?"

"T-tidak ada nak yoongi, bibi hanya berpikir seperti itu" ,ujar bibi kim dengan raut wajah yang menurut yoongi agak aneh. Yoongi orang yang positif jadi sepertinya ia hanya merasa salah paham saja-pikirnya-.

"Ooh.. kalau begitu coba bibi ceritakan tentang keluarga bibi atau pengalaman bibi selama bekerja di keluarga jimin." ,sahut yoongi dengan raut yang sangat antusias.

Setidaknya kini ia merasa lega memiliki teman mengobrol, tadinya sebelum ibu mertuanya menelpon dan mengatakan jika salah satu asisten rumah tangga terbaik keluarga park akan dipekerjakan dirumahnya dan jimin ia berpikir akan melewati masa suramnya. Bayangkan setiap hari ia harus mendekam di mansion megah ini tanpa teman, ugh betapa membosankannya itu. Dan sedikit alasan juga, ia dapat melupakan sejenak sakit hatinya kepada sang suami.

Akan berlanjut~~

Note : aku gatau mau bilang apa huhu T.T ceritanya masih biasa aja dan konfliknya juga belum muncul. But, aku juga minta maaf jika ada kesalahan ketik atau kalimat atau bahasa yang tidak bisa kalian pahami akibat ketikanku yang ga jelas ini wkwk.

Btw.. aku pengen ngucapin terimakasih buat segelintir kalian yang mau baca, khususnya di ffn yang udah comment dan ngasih vote big love buat kalian . Terimakasih banyak juga yg baca di wp, jujur walaupun kalian cuma ngetik 1 kata aja, buat aku itu udah kayak kalian menghargai dan mensupport apa yang aku buat.

Don't be plagiator please

-With Love Victomin


	4. Take 3

Seoul, 25 April 2017

"Morning jim.." ,lirih bibir yoongi yang sewarna cherry itu tertarik keatas membentuk lengkungan manis di wajah cantiknya itu. Dapatkah kita mengatakan begitu? ia terlampau cantik untuk ukuran seorang namja. Manis, mungil, dan tentunya memiliki hati yang jernih. Hanya orang sebuta park jimin yang tak mampu melihat segala keindahan dibalik sosok manis itu. Bahkan yoongi terlalu sempurna untuk disandingkan dengan sosok si laknat Park Jimin.

Jemarinya yang lentik bergerak mengusap surai sang suami, merasakan rambut halus bewarna dark blonde menyapa kulitnya. Menatap lamat-lamat bagaimana lekuk wajah park jimin, yang tanpa sadar membuat pipi pucatnya sedikit merona merah. Suaminya tampan dan berwibawa disaat bersamaan sekalipun dalam keadaan terlelap, ia tak dapat memungkirinya.

Pergerakan tangan yoongi terhenti, ia segera menjauhkan tangannya dari kepala jimin. Sekali lagi tersenyum lembut kearah suaminya yang masih berada dialam mimpinya.

"Ya.. aku bahagia. Asal kau tetap bersamaku jim, seberapa lama pun kita akan memainkan semua ini. Seberapa banyakpun sakit yang akan kuterima nanti. Aku akan baik-baik saja. ya.. aku baik-baik saja.."

Yoongi segera mengusap airmatanya. Ia berdiri menuju lemari pakaian, mengambil setelan pakaian suaminya hari ini kemudian meletakannya di sisi sudut ranjang. Baru jam 5 pagi, sebaiknya ia membuat sarapan untuk jimin atau jika bibi kim telah tiba ia bisa membantunya menyiapkan sarapan. Dengan masih terbalut piyama sutra berwarna hitam, yoongi beranjak keluar dari kamarnya.

.

\--

.

Yoongi kini tengah sibuk dengan pekerjaan dapur, ia tengah membantu bibi kim menyiapkan sepiring salad untuk jimin. Sebenarnya itu semua idenya, bibi kim mengatakan jika jimin jarang sarapan dirumah. Selain itu ketika masih masa pertunangannya, ia juga pernah mendapati jimin sarapan diluar dengan menu junk food. Dan menurutnya itu sangat tidak sehat, bagaimana bisa seorang ceo muda keluarga park memakan makanan seperti itu setiap pagi. Dengan telaten tangannya memotong segala jenis sayuran kemudian dengan banyak bantuan bibi kim yoongi dapat menyelesaikan salad-nya. Maklumi saja, yoongi itu laki-laki tulen meskipun statusnya adalah seorang submisive tapi tetap saja ia tak terlalu pandai dalam hal memasak. Setelah rasanya cukup, ia segera mengangkat hasil masakannya-yang dibantu bibi kim- dan segelas susu vanilla untuknya dan jimin. Yoongi berjalan menuju meja makan yang tertata didepan sebelah kanan dapur, kemudian disusul bibi kim yang meletakan susu vanilla kemudian menata masakan yoongi diatas meja.

"Terimakasih bibi kim" ,pemuda manis itu tersenyum kearah bibi kim.

"Ini bukan apa-apa nak yoongi, bibi hanya sedikit membantu. Nak yoongilah yang patut diberi terimakasih karena telah membuatnya dengan penuh cinta untuk tuan jimin" ,bibi kim balas tersenyum. Wanita paruh baya itu merasa hangat ketika melihat senyuman yoongi. Ia berpikir yoongi adalah pemuda yang benar-benar baik dan sangat manis dalam kesederhanaannya.

"Ah iya, nak yoongi.. bibi bercerita tentangmu pada anak laki-laki bibi yang telah menikah dengan seorang pemuda juga. Ia ingin segera mengenal nak yoongi katanya"

"Benarkah? Kapan kami bisa bertemu bi?" ,tanya yoongi dengan penuh semangat. Ia senang mengenal orang baru, itu membuatnya belajar banyak dari karakter berbeda masing-masing orang.

"Seminggu lagi ia akan tiba dari ilsan. Dan akan bibi pastikan kalian akan segera bertemu."

"Aku tak sabar menantikannya." ,bibir itu kembali melengkung manis hingga mata sipit yoongi hanya serupa satu garis kecil.

"Sepertinya bibi harus kebelakang, tuan jimin akan segera turun. Bibi mohon pamit nak yoongi"

Yoongi menganggukan kepalanya pelan, dan bibi kim segera beranjak dari tempatnya menuju halaman belakang mansion.

Ia tersenyum melihat suaminya menuruni undakan tangga rumahnya. Gelisah, entah kenapa yoongi merasa gugup. Ia mengeratkan tali piyama yang membalut tubuhnya, tersenyum kearah jimin yang bahkan sama sekali tak meliriknya dan fokus pada handphonenya.

"Iya kookie, aku akan segera sampai sa-" ,ucapan jimin terhenti dengan seorang diseberang sana yang menelponnya, ia berdiri didepan yoongi yang masih tersenyum padanya. Ia segera mematikan sambungan telephonenya dan memasukannya kedalam saku celana mahalnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" ,tatapan datar dan bibir tebal itu bersuara dengan nada yang dingin.

"A..aku hanya menyiapkan sarapan untukmu" ,yoongi menatap jimin lembut. Ia mencoba sebisa mungkin bersikap tenang meskipun didalam sana hatinya merasa sakit melihat tatapan itu.

Jimin menyeringai tampan, entah ini kebiasaan atau apa jika berhubungan dengan yoongi namja tampan itu tak pernah lepas dari seringaian brengseknya.

"Bukankah sudah kuperingatkan kemarin Min Yoongi-ssi, jangan peduli padaku. Urus dirimu sendiri aku tak butuh kepedulianmu itu."

Lidah yoongi kelu mendengar kalimat jimin. Namja yang berstatus suaminya itu bahkan memanggilnya dengan marga asli, apakah ia tak pantas menyandang marga park?.

Melihat yoongi yang diam saja, jimin segera melangkah pergi melewati istrinya. Namun langkahnya terhenti ketika yoongi membuka suaranya.

"Kumohon..hargai sekali saja. A..aku tak suka melihatmu sarapan dengan makanan yang tidak sehat seperti itu.." ,yoongi memejamkan matanya kemudian berbalik menatap punggung suaminya yang hendak keluar rumah.

Jimin segera berbalik, pandangan mereka bertemu. Dan untuk pertama kalinya, yoongi bisa melihat suaminya tersenyum padanya. Tampan, kata itu yang kini memenuhi otak seorang park yoongi.

Jimin berjalan menuju meja makan, kemudian ia berdiri di sebelah yoongi. Ia menatap makanan yang tersaji rapi diatas meja, kemudian ia mengarahkan pandangannya kearah yoongi.

"Aku akan menghargainya.." ,namja itu menghela nafas pelan. Sebelah tangannya ia masukan kedalam saku celana panjangnya. Jimin mengeluarkan sejumlah uang dalam satuan won, meletakannya diatas sallad yang dibuat yoongi.

"See? Aku telah menghargainya. Jika menurutmu itu kurang, telephone dan katakan harus kutambahkan berapa won lagi."

Setelah mengatakan kalimat itu jimin beranjak dari tempatnya, namun langkahnya terhenti tepat diambang pintu. Seringaian kembali menghiasi wajah tampannya.

"Kuingatkan sekali lagi. Jangan pernah bersikap seperti istri asli didepanku. Kau tahu? Posisimu hanya palsu dihidupku. Ingat hanya palsu." ,dan jimin benar-benar melangkahkan kakinya keluar mansion megah itu.

Sedangkan yoongi, namja manis itu hanya berdiri mematung dengan pandangan kosongnya. Airmata dari manik hazel itu turun menghiasi wajahnya. Dengan tangan yang bergetar ia mengusap cairan bening itu. Ini bukan dirinya, ia namja yang kuat. Ia tak pernah menangis hanya karena seorang namja, lalu sekarang kenapa ia seperti ini. Perasaan apa yang diberikan tuhan padanya hingga membuat ia hancur sejauh ini, siapa yang akan disalahkan? Ia dengan seluruh perasaannya atau jimin yang tak pernah menganggapnya dalam hidup namja itu.

.

\--

.

Diruangan kerjanya yang bertuliskan "Ceo Park" , Jimin duduk dengan pandangan yang menatap lurus kearah layar laptopnya. Sebelah tangannya memijit kasar dahinya dengan gerakan frustasi. Raganya didalam ruangan itu namun pikirannya melayang entah kemana. Ia masih memikirkan kejadian tadi pagi dirumahnya, jimin tak menyangka ia bertindak sejauh itu. Perasaan dendamnya benar-benar menguasai dirinya. Sebelumnya ia tak pernah bersikap sekasar itu pada orang lain bahkan pada orang yang tak dikenalnya sekalipun. Ia hanya berpikir bahwa yoongi pantas menerima semuanya karena telah menghancurkan hidupnya melalui hubungan sialan ini. Impian jmin yang awalnya berniat akan menikahi kekasih tercintanya harus terkubur dalam ketika ayahnya mengumumkan pertunangannya dengan anak sahabatnya. Memikirkan nasib asmaranya benar-benar membuat jimin kehilangan akal dan larut dalam pemikirannya, hingga ia tak menyadari seorang pemuda berwajah menggemaskan memasuki ruangannya dan tanpa ijin langsung memijat kepala jimin.

Jimin membuka matanya merasakan tangan lain yang ikut memijat kepalanya. Ia tersenyum mendapati siapa sang pelaku yang tak lain adalah kekasihnya.

"Kau nampak stress hyung. Apa yang kau pikirkan hm?" ,itu jungkook yang berstatus kekasih tercinta park jimin.

Jimin meraih pinggang kekasihnya dan mendudukannya diatas pangkuannya. Dan jungkook, ia segera mengalungkan tangganya keleher jimin.

"Aku merindukanmu.."

"Begitukah? Jadi ini yang membuatmu stress?" ,namja manis itu tersenyum memamerkan deretan gigi kelincinya yang mengundang jimin untuk segera mencubit hidung mancung sang kekasih.

"Huum.. dan ada masalah lain lagi"

"Apakah.. menyangkut tentang istrimu?"

Jimin terdiam mendengar pertanyaan sang kekasih, ia menganggukan kepalanya pelan.

"Usir saja dia, mudah kan?"

"Bukan semudah itu baby, aku harus mencari alasan yang kuat untuk berpisah dengannya dan tentu dapat diterima oleh kedua orangtuaku. Jujur aku muak, kookie aku muak harus melihat wajahnya disetiap hari dalam hidupku.." ,jimin berujar dengan menutup mata menahan emosi yang berkilat dibalik matanya.

Jungkook yang segera melihatnya, menangkup pipi kekasihnya. Mengelus pipi itu agar namja itu dapat mengendalikan dirinya.

"Tenang hyung.. tenangkan dirimu. Kenapa kau seperti ini?! Bukankah park jimin namja yang hebat? Yoongi hanya masalah kecil bagimu.. jangan biarkan namja itu mengendalikan pikiranmu seperti ini. Kau akan segera membereskannya bukan? tenanglah aku akan tetap disisimu sayang" ,jungkook segera meraih wajah kekasihnya yang masih memejamkan mata. Menyatukan kedua bibir itu, mengantarkan mereka dalam ciuman lembut yang obsesif.

Mereka berbagi perasaan cinta melalui ciuman itu, tanpa mengetahui disisi lain ada seorang namja yang kini tengah memandang kosong taman rumahnya dari atas balkon. Berdiam memendam segala perasaan sedihnya yang hanya ia rasakan seorang diri tanpa adanya pelukan atau ciuman penenang dari siapapun.

Ia yoongi dengan segala cinta dan kesederhanaanya untuk seorang park jimin.

.

.

.

Akan berlanjut~~

.

.

.

Note : aku speechless, aku ngetik dalam keadaan ga sadar /ga ding. Makin aneh ya ceritanya?

Maafkeun readernim..

Disini aku bikin jiminnya bangcad sekali sehingga aku sendiri juga pengen nabok dianya. Tapi apalah yoongi yang baik hati melarangku untuk bertindak kriminal pada suaminya /wituwit

Dan disini yoongi ga lemah, cuma dia masih berkabung dengan perasaannya. Tunggu strong yoongi akan segera bangkit hehe.

Untuk jungkook, wah maafkeun juga aku malah bikin dia sebangcad jimin juga huhu..

/alah vict banyak minta maaf..

Tapi terimakasih buat kalian yang masih berkenan untuk membaca ini. Ini hearteu untuk kalian readernim

Aku janji nanti bakalan nulis thx to untuk kalian yang udah sempat koment.

Don't be plagiator ya *

- _With love Victomin_


	5. Take 4

"Yoongi.. sayang~"

Sebuah teriakan nyaring dari wanita paruh baya yang cantik menggema dimansion mewah milik putra tunggal keluarga park itu. Wanita itu adalah Park Hyojin, ibu dari pemuda tampan sekaligus brengsek Park Jimin.

Bibi kim yang mendengarnya segera berlari dari arah dapur menuju ruang tamu untuk menyambut istri Tuan besar yang telah tiba dan segera membungkuk sopan.

"Selamat siang bibi kim, dimana menantu manisku?" ,ujar suara itu lembut sembari mengedarkan pandangannya kesegala arah.

"Mm..nak yoongi sedang dikamarnya nyonya" ,bibi kim menjawab dengan kepala yang menunduk hormat.

"Nak?"

"Ah.. maksud saya tuan yoongi... maaf saya lancang-"

"Tak apa bibi kim, apa yoongi yang menyuruhmu?" ,tanya suara itu lagi dan tak lupa senyum yang masih setia menempel diwajah cantiknya.

Bibi kim hanya mengangguk pelan, beliau belum berani mengangkat kepalanya untuk memandang nyonya cantik itu.

"Sungguh menantu yang manis.." Istri tuan park yang tak lain adalah ibu jimin itu segera naik menuju lantai atas, kekamar menantunya berada.

Wanita cantik yang diketahui sering memakai eyeliner itu sedikit membuka pintu kamar anak serta menantunya. Kepalanya yang bersurai hitam sepekat milik yoongi itu mengintip kedalam kamar anaknya.

'Kemana menantuku?'-batin namja cantik itu.

Ia segera membuka penuh pintu itu dan masuk kedalamnya, mengedarkan pandangannya kesetiap sudut kamar yang luas.

"Yoong?"

Merasa ada yang memanggil, yoongi segera mengusap kasar airmatanya. Ia kenal dengan suara itu, suara lembut yang sudah ia anggap seperti ibunya sendiri. Ia menarik nafas panjang berusaha mengontrol keadaan dirinya agar terlihat baik-baik saja dari luar, sungguh dirimu sekali min yoongi. Ia beranjak dari tempatnya-balkon-menuju kamar tempat kini ibu mertuanya berada.

"Eomma?" ,yoongi bersuara sembari membuka pintu pembatas antara kamarnya dan balkon mansion itu.

"Astaga sayang~" ,ibunya jimin segera memeluk yoongi ketika akhirnya ia melihat menantu manisnya.

Yoongi tersenyum disela pelukan mereka, pelukan seorang ibu benar-benar hangat andai ia lebih lama bersama ibunya mungkin ia dapat merasakan perasaan menenangkan setiap hari dan mungkin ia tak akan pernah dihadapkan pada takdir yang melemahkannya seperti ini.

"Coba lihat.. apakah menantu kesayanganku ini sudah sarapan?" ,pelukan mereka terlepas dan digantikan dengan senyuman manis yang mengembang diwajah ibu mertuanya itu.

Yoongi segera membalas senyuman sosok yang telah dianggapnya ibu sendiri. Ia hanya mengangguk samar membalas ucapan hyojin.

"Apa kau berbohong hm? Eomma masih melihat menu sarapan yang tak tersentuh sama sekali dimeja makan."

"Mm.. itu aku.."

"Sudahlah karena kau tidak menghabiskan sarapanmu jadi eomma akan menghukummu. Hukumannya adalah menemani eomma belanja... dan, eomma tidak menerima penolakan oke? " ,potong hyojin panjang lebar tak lupa jemarinya mengelus surai hitam yoongi.

Yoongi yang mendapat hukuman-sayang- hanya bisa tersenyum tipis, apa salahnya jika ia keluar sebentar dari neraka mewah ini. Ah tidak, bahkan jika suaminya meminta untuk pergi selamanya ia tak akan melawan. Rasa cintanya sanggup menuruti semua perintah dari orang terkasihnya meskipun ia tahu itu akan menyakiti dirinya sendiri.

\--

"Yoong.. apa kau lelah?" ,sebuah suara menyadarkan yoongi dari lamunannya.

"Ti-tidak" ,ia tersenyum berusaha meyakinkan ibu mertuanya. Kini mereka tengah duduk disebuah cafe tepat disebelah distrik mall besar tempat mereka berbelanja.

"Eomma pikir kau kelelahan. Maafkan eomma yang terlalu bersemangat mengajakmu keliling mall ini ya sayang?"

"Aku baik-baik saja, eomma tak usah meminta maaf ya" ,pemuda manis itu menggengam tangan ibu mertuanya. Mengusap pelan dan tak lupa senyuman semanis gulanya yang tak luput membingkai wajah manisnya.

"Apa kau ingin eomma belikan sesuatu lagi?"

Yoongi menggeleng pelan jujur apa yang telah diberikan ibu jimin selama ini padanya sudah lebih dari cukup. Mengingat kasih sayang yang beliau berikan padanya membuat yoongi seperti ingin melempar dirinya kedalam lautan karena telah berani membohongi seluruh keluarganya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, bagaimana hubunganmu dengan jimin? Eomma yakin pasti anak itu sangat merepotkanmu kan?" ,hyojin menyesap pelan latte-nya, kemudian kembali mengalihkan atensinya pada sang menantu.

"Kami baik-baik saja eomma.." ,yoongi berusaha tersenyum meskipun dalam hatinya meronta sedih setiap mengingat bagaimana perlakuan suaminya. Saking gugup ia menjawab, yoongi hanya bisa memainkan kedua jari dipangkuannya. Pandangannya mengedar melihat sekeliling berusaha menghalau agar ia tak terlihat menyedihkan atau semuanya akan terbongkar didepan ibu mertuanya.

Pandangannya kini tepat terhenti pada satu objek, bukan itu subjek yang amat sangat ia kenali. Itu suaminya park jimin yang tengah berpelukan di seberang jalan cafe ini dengan seseorang yang hanya terlihat punggungnya dari sudut pandang yoongi.

Ia memejamkan matanya kuat, menahan seluruh rasa perih dan sesak dalam tubuhnya. Terlihat jelas suaminya tengah berkencan dengan seseorang. Ia bahkan tak terlihat mengenakan jas atau setelan kantor yang yoongi siapkan tadi pagi. Jimin-suaminya- berpakaian sama dengan orang yang kini berada dalam pelukannya t-shirt putih dengan motif garis biru pada lengannya.

"Yoong? " ,seketika ia memutuskan kontak sepihak dengan suaminya itu. Ia mengalihkan atensinya pada sumber suara.

Astaga! Yoongi lupa keberadaan ibu mertuanya yang sedari tadi duduk didepannya, namun bedanya kini wajah cantik itu dipenuhi dengan pandangan khawatir yang kentara. Tidak, ibu jimin tidak boleh melihat ini. Biarkan ia egois untuk sementara, sekarang ia hanya ingin mengikuti takdirnya hidup bersama Park jimin meskipun itu salah dan ia tak akan pernah benar.

"Eo..eoma bisakah kita pulang sekarang juga?"

"Kau sudah lelah? Oke baiklah kita pulang. Eomma rasa ini juga sudah agak malan dan eomma tahu kau pasti tak ingin suamimu itu menunggumu pulang terlalu malam bukan?" ,wanita cantik itu tersenyum kearah yoongi sembari membereskan tas serta mengeluarkan beberapa lembar won yang diletakannya diatas meja.

"Eomma antar pulang oke?"

Dan yoongi hanya bisa mengganguk pasrah, pikirannya berkecamuk melayang entah kemana.

\--

" _Hallo_ "

" **ini aku hoshi-ah** "

" _hyung?_ "

" **ya kau benar, bisa aku minta tolong padamu**?"

" _Tentu hyung,_ _kali ini ada apa lagi_?"

" **Lenyapkan seseorang,** **seseorang yang telah merebut** **apa yang seharusnya menjadi milikku** "

\--

"Eomma tak bisa mampir sayang, appamu pasti sedang marah-marah sekarang. titipkan salam eomma pada jiminie . Dan jaga dirimu baik-baik, besok jika eomma masih melihat kau mogok sarapan jangan harap eomma akan memaafkanmu."

Yoongi tersenyum mendengar gerutuan ibu mertuanya, ia kemudian mengangguk samar.

"Eomma hati-hati. jaga kesehatan eomma, dan sampaikan salamku juga pada appa"

"Eomma berangkat, bye~" ,mobil hitam keluaran terbaru itu segera melaju keluar dari pekarangan mansion megah itu.

Dengan menenteng dua tas belanjaannya yoongi berjalan memasuki rumahnya. Ia benar-benar lelah, lelah fisik dan lelah batin. Kaki rampingnya segera melangkah menuju ruang tengah, dengan tenaga yang tersisa ia meletakan belanjaanya diatas meja dan segera merebahkan diri dengan mata terpejam penuh diatas sofa ruangan itu. Mungkin karena terlalu lelah, tanpa sadar yoongi telah masuk kedalam dunia mimpinya.

Sekitar 1 jam berlalu ketika ia merasa energinya telah terkumpul, yoongi terbangun. Ia segera merenggangkan otot-otot tubuhnya yang sebelumnya kaku karena tidur dalam posisi duduknya. Mata sipitnya mengerjap pelan sebelum ia edarkan kearah jam besar antik yang terpajang di dinding ruang tamu itu. Jam 08.44 PM, sudah malam rupanya. Tapi kini yang menjadi prioritasnya adalah bukan malam atau apa tapi keberadaan sang suami yang entah sudah pulang atau belum.

Yoongi segera berdiri dan segera berlari menuju dapur. Bagaimana bisa ia lupa membuat makan malam, bagaimana jika suaminya belum makan disana. Memikirkannya saja sudah membuat pemuda manis itu berkeringat, wajahnya menampilkan kepanikan yang luar biasa.

Ia segera mengecek meja makan dan setelah itu ia langsung bernafas lega. Dimeja makan itu telah terisi penuh dengan segala jenis masakan, tentu bibi kim yang membuatnya. Sejak tadi sakin paniknya ia bahkan lupa dengan keberadaan bibi kim, dan kini ia bisa tersenyum lega. Ternyata sebelum pulang kerumahnya, wanita paruh baya itu telah menyiapkan segalanya ketika ia tertidur dan itu semua tertulis dalam secarik kertas yang diletakannya juga diatas meja makan.

Cklek~

Yoongi segera mengalihkan pandangannya kearah pintu rumahnya yang kini tengah terbuka dan menampilkan sosok berpenampilan kantor yang acak-acakan dengan langkahnya yang ia seret memasuki rumah.

Yoongi yang melihatnya segera menghampiri sosok itu, ia memegang bahu sosok itu dan menegakkannya.

"Astaga park jimin" ,itu suaminya si bangsat park jimin.

Dengan susah payah yoongi membopong pemuda itu menuju sofa ruang tamu mereka. Ia mendudukan suaminya yang tengah terpejam dengan wajah yang memerah. Suaminya mabuk dan yoongi dapat mencium itu dari aroma yang dikeluarkan oleh park jimin.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu jim?" ,yoongi mengelus surai itu lembut namun sayang jimin yang mengenali suara yoongi segera menepis kasar tangan itu dari rambutnya.

"Jangan peduli padaku~" ,dalam keadaan terparahnya jimin masih sempat mengeluarkan seringaiannya.

"Aku hanya ingin mengurusmu. Berhentilah mengoceh, ini minumlah" ,yoongi menyodorkan segelas air putih pada pemuda itu.

Prang!!

Suara pecahan kini mendominasi, ketika gelas itu diambil dari tangan yoongi dan dilemparkan kelantai.

"KUBILANG BERHENTI PEDULI PADAKU NAMJA PAYAH!! KAU TULI HA??" ,bentakan keras jimin membuat pemuda manis itu terkesiap. Dengan mata yang berkilat marah jimin segera mendorong pemuda manis didepannya hingga tertidur diatas sofa dengan ia berada mengukung diatasnya.

Kedua tangan jimin berada disisi kanan dan kiri kepala yoongi dan salah satu kakinya berada diantara kedua kaki yoongi. Mengunci pergerakan pemuda manis itu dengan seringaiannya yang lebar. Sementara yoongi, namja itu kini tengah menahan airmatanya agar tak terjatuh didepan suaminya, bibir sewarna sakura itu bergetar tak sanggup mengeluarkan sepatah katapun. Tangganya ia kepalkan diatara dada suaminya, berusaha menahan agar jarak suaminya tidak terlalu dekat. Namun itu percuma ketika jimin menatapnya tajam dan semakin mendekatkan wajah mereka, mengikis jarak yang tersisa dengan nafas beratnya yang kini terasa menyapu wajah yoongi.

Bibir penuh itu ia dekatkan ketelinga istrinya, membisikan kalimat rendah yang membuat mereka berkabut kala itu.

"Kau manis sayang~ tapi.. aku penasaran apa didalam terasa lebih manis dari luarnya?"

.

.

.

.

.

akan berlanjut~

.

.

.

.

Note : hai ada yang kangen ff buatan vict? /gaaaa..

masih biasa aja ya?

oh ya aku minta maaf karena lama ga update, niatnya sih mau kuupdate tiap hari tapi apalah daya kuotaku habis. tapi tenang udah keisi kok hohoho.

aku publishnya bertepatan dengan BTS wings tour concert di JKT T-T aku baper ga bisa nonton, cuma bisa streaming. siapa yang sama? angkat kaki coba u.u

aku masih merenung karena ga bisa ketemu ayang gula sama bngcid encim, gpp lah masih ada tahun depan kan? kuharap sih u.u

btw aku senyum-senyum baca koment kalian lho, thx a lot kalian udah support ff ini. maaf ga bisa aku balasin tapi aku udah stalkin akun ffn kalian hoho. ntar next chap janji aku balasin itu sih kalau ada yang komen lagi wkwk.

Ups aku kepanjangan ngomongnya hoho,

see you on next chapter

- _With love Victomin_


	6. Take 5

_"Kau manis sayang~ tapi.. aku penasaran apa didalam terasa lebih manis dari luarnya?"_

.

.

.

Bisikan itu seolah melemahkan syaraf tubuh yoongi, ia bahkan tanpa sadar memejamkan matanya erat dengan bibir yang ia gigit kuat-kuat.

Jemari jimin mulai menelusuri pipi pucat istrinya bergerak turun disepanjang garis rahangnya hingga leher putih mulusnya. Seringaian tampan tercetak dibibir penuhnya kala melihat istrinya terbaring pasrah dibawahnya.

"Kau bahkan lemah dalam pesonaku chagi~" ,lirihan rendah mengalun dari bibirnya. Mata coklat pekatnya bergerak meneliti setiap lekuk wajah istrinya, meskipun dalam keadaan setengah sadar dengan jelas ia masih bisa melihat raut ketakutan yoongi.

Dengan lihai jari jemari jimin mengusap leher istrinya, bergerak naik turun dengan irama pelan yang memabukan. Ketika ibu jarinya naik keatas mengusap bibir istrinya yang terkatup rapat menekannya kuat merasakan kulit kenyal benda merah jambu itu.

Seperti ditampar keras, kesadaran yoongi kembali ketika ia merasakan bibirnya ditekan kuat oleh ibu jari gemuk suaminya. Mata kelamnya segera terbuka menatap sendu suaminya yang tengah bersitatap dengannya. Ini salah, mereka tak seharusnya seperti ini pekikan batin yoongi melemparnya pada kenyataan bahwa jimin masih terikat pengaruh alkohol. Meskipun ia mencintai suaminya tetapi ia bukan namja murahan yang akan melakukan hal itu tanpa dasar cinta dari kedua belah pihak. Ia tak ingin egois menjadi seperti itu sama saja dengan menghianati harga dirinya.

Dengan sekuat tenaga ia mendorong dada jimin dengan tangan kecilnya dan dibarengi kakinya yang menendang perut jimin hingga pemuda dark blonde itu terjatuh dari sofa dengan keadaan terletang dilantai yang beralaskan karpet beludru maroon.

Yoongi memanfaatkan keadaan itu untuk segera bangkit. Dengan mata memerah menahan tangis ia berlari kencang menaiki tangga menuju lantai atas tanpa memandang jimin sedikitpun.

Sedangkan jimin, pemuda itu hanya tersenyum remeh melihat istrinya pergi sebelum kemudian ia sepenuhnya menutup mata tak sadarkan diri.

\--

Ditengah hiruk pikuk malam kota seoul tepatnya disebuah club malam dengan nuansa elit menyelimutinya, terlihat seorang pemuda tinggi berwajah manis berdiri diluar pintu keluar club itu. Dirinya menggenggam gelas wine yang terisi setengah dengan pandangan lurus menatap jalanan sepi didepannya. Club itu sendiri terletak ditempat terpencil dari keramaian kota namun masih menjadi bagian dari kota seoul. Sekilas jika dilihat dari luar bangunan itu seseorang tak akan menyangka bangunan itu adalah tempat mencari kepuasan tertentu. Namun ketika kaki mulai melangkah masuk, akan terlihat jelas suasana club yang erotis dengan masih bernuansa elegan didalamnya. Hanya orang-orang tertentu yang dapat memasukinya sebut saja miliyader hingga golongan konglomerat keatas.

Kembali pada pemuda tadi yang kini tengah menggoyangkan gelasnya yang sekarang telah kosong diteguknya dalam gerakan _oneshoot_

"Ingin mencoba lagi?" ,sebuah suara berat mengintrupsi pergerakan tangan-yang menggoyangkan gelas- pemuda itu.

Disampingnya kini berdiri seorang pemuda bersurai merah menyala yang tinggi semampai denganya. Tangan kanan si surai merah itu menggenggam sebotol wine yang baru kosong seperempatnya dan sebelah lagi masuk kedalam saku celana mahalnya.

"Tidak. Terimakasih" ,tanpa menoleh lawan bicaranya hanya ketus yang keluar dari bibir pemuda bergigi kelinci itu.

Pemuda satunya tampak menghela nafas pelan, ia lebih memilih setia menatap pemuda bergigi kelinci itu.

"Sampai kapan kau akan menyiksa dirimu sendiri kook.."

Raut wajah tak nyaman mulai mendominasi pemuda bergigi kelinci itu ketika mendengar ucapan yang seolah mengejeknya telak. Pandangan yang awalnya setenang air berubah menjadi keruh dan sarat akan kilatan tajam. Ia mengeratkan jemarinya pada genggaman gelas ditangannya, ketika dalam sekejap gelas itu terlempar diatas bebatuan jalan club itu. Hancur menyisakan kepingan yang akan melukai seseorang bila sampai tersentuh.

Ia mendesisis keras sebelum seringaian tipis menghiasi wajah manisnya.

"Sampai aku melihatnya bernasib sama seperti gelas itu.."

\--

"Hoseok hyung! Kau mau kemana?!" ,teriakan itu menggema dilorong panjang sebuah apartemen.

"Bukan urusanmu jung kihyun" ,sahutan datar itu membalas si pemilik teriakan.

Jung kihyun, pemuda itu menghentakan kakinya sembari menatap punggung kakaknya.

"Itu urusanku juga hyung, jika kau ingat aku ini saudara sedarahmu." , ia berjalan mendekat kearah sang kakak yang membelakanginya dengan menenteng sebuah koper ditangan. Menarik kuat lengan kokoh itu dan membuat empunya berbalik sempurna.

"Apa maumu ha?! Apa masalahmu kihyun?!" ,giliran sang kakak yang kini mengertak adiknya dengan pandangan tidak suka.

Sedangkan yang digertak hanya memandang kakaknya dengan alis yang mengkerut tak nyaman.

"Berhenti bertingkah bodoh hyung..kau berkata ingin membiarkan yoongi bahagia."

"Hentikan omong kosongmu itu! Aku berubah pikiran, aku tak bisa melepas cintaku semudah ini"

"Percayalah hyung, ia telah menemukan hidup barunya.."

Hoseok yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum pahit, ia semakin menatap tajam kearah adiknya.

"Setidaknya aku lebih percaya pada perasaanku daripada mendengarkan opinimu itu." ,dan setelahnya hoseok menepis tangan kihyun pada lengannya dan berbalik meninggalkan sang adik.

\--

Malam berganti pagi dan bulan berganti matahari, ketika yoongi mengeliat dalam gelungan selimutnya. Ia mengusap mata sembabnya perlahan sebelum mendudukan dirinya diatas ranjang. Memijit pelan kepalanya yang terasa sedikit pening dan mengenyrit ketika cahaya matahari tak sengaja mengenainya lewat celah jendela yang tak tertutup korden. Setelah kesadarannya sepenuhnya kembali, tiba-tiba adegan semalam tercetak jelas melintasi pikirannya. Ia membulatkan matanya kemudian dengan tergesa berlari membuka pintu kamarnya yang terkunci dan turun menyusuri tangga kelantai bawah tepatnya menuju keruang tamu.

"Astaga jimin!" ,pekikan otomatis keluar dari mulutnya. Yoongi tergesa menghampiri jimin yang masih tergeletak tak sadarkan diri. Berjongkok disamping pemuda itu lalu mengguncang pelan bahu jimin.

"Jim.. bangun.."

Ia segera mengecek dahi sang suami hanya untuk kembali terpekik setelahnya.

"Yatuhan panas." ,seketika rasa bersalah menghujam hati pemuda manis itu. Ia merasa sangat kejam telah membiarkan jimin tidur semalaman diruang tamu yang dingin pikirnya. Tapi tidak sadarkah yoongi, ini tidak seberapa jika dibandingkan perlakuan jimin pada pemuda manis itu baik didepan ataupun dibelakangnya. Yoongi hanyalah pemuda lugu yang terlampau baik untuk mengingat itu semua sekarang, dipikirannya hanya satu yaitu menyelamatkan suaminya bagaimanapun caranya.

"Kumohon seseorang! Siapapun tolong aku!" ,ia berteriak keras membuat beberapa pelayan yang baru berada diluar mansion segera menghampirinya termasuk bibi kim yang bertugas sebagai kepala pelayan.

"Astaga nak yoongi, tu-tuan jimin.." ,bibi kim berlari paling depan mendekati yoongi.

"Cepat bibi kim panggilkan dokter, dan paman kang tolong bantu aku membawa jimin keatas" ,titah yoongi telak.

Dengan segera bibi kim berlari menuju telephone rumah dan paman kang yang dipanggil segera membantu yoongi mengangkat jimin kelantai atas menuju kamar mereka.

\--

Sementara menunggu dokter keluarga park yang kini tengah memeriksa jimin, yoongi yang berdiri diranjang sebelah dokter terlihat sangat gelisah. Didalam kamar itu hanya ada ia, jimin, dokter dan bibi kim yang berdiri di didekat pintu keluar. Ia sedari tadi hanya menatap khawatir suaminya yang terbaring pucat diranjang.

"Kumohon..jangan sampai terjadi sesuatu.." ,yoongi bergumam pelan dengan segala pemikiran bersalah yang memenuhi hatinya.

Hingga sang dokter mengalihkan pandangannya dan menerangkan hasil pemeriksaannya yang sedikit melegakan yoongi.

"Tuan jimin baik-baik saja, ia hanya demam ringan akibat alergi pada cuaca yang bersuhu agak rendah. Sekarang ia sedang beristirahat dan tuan yoongi bisa memberikannya obat ini ketika tuan jimin sudah terbangun. Saya permisi dulu tuan"

"Terimakasih dokter song.. bibi kim yang akan mengantar anda keluar."

Setelah merapikan peralatannya dokter song segera membungkuk hormat dan dibalas oleh bungkukan pelan disertai senyuman tipis oleh yoongi.

"Mari dokter, saya antar keluar.."

,dokter itu berlalu keluar ditemani bibi kim yang mengekor dibelakangnya menyisakan yoongi yang duduk ditepi ranjang menemani jimin yang terpejam.

Yoongi meraih tangan kanan jimin, menggengamnya erat dan mencium telapak tangan itu lembut. Tanpa sadar airmata mengalir melewati pipi pucatnya, bibirnya tersenyum manis namun sarat akan kepedihan yang tersimpan.

"Maafkan aku.. Aku tak bisa melihatmu seperti ini jim, cepatlah sembuh.. aku mencintaimu dear"

Dan yoongi pun menyusul jimin kealam bawah sadarnya. Membiarkan mereka seperti itu sejenak, terlelap berdua dengan tangan yang saling mengenggam dalam diam.

.

.

.

 **Akan berlanjut~**

 **Balasan review di C5 : Take 4**

 **Swaggysuga :** dengan senang hati, yok vict bantuin sekalian hoho.

 **Bitchycurly :** jimin kan emang bangcad gitu u.u mpreg? kasi tau tida ya? Mungkin tida mungkin iya

/plisjnganditabok .

 **Denn** : terimakasih sarannya aku jga gatau knpa pas dipublish ada yg hilang pembatas (--) nya. So kedepannya bkalan aku perhatikan lagi

 **Sinosijak7** : kamu ini hemat kata kali /gaa keep read yo

 **Park RinHyun-Uchiha :** kuy mari berdoa agar yoongs terhindar dari kebangcadan chimin u.u

 **ParkRin-2494 :** auah si encim, aneh tida ya kalau yoongi jadi anaknya yixing a.k.a lay? .

 **Nikyun** : wah dirimu ternyata menunggu adegan something . tunggu ntar biar sama" suka baru boleh ada anunya wkwk

 **mutianafsulm** : adegan anunya dibatalin sama vict biar si encim frustasi ga tuntas nyentuh si yoongs hohoho.

 **Buzlague :** hayoloh mau culik jekey buat diapain? . iyakah? Coba kamu delete dulu aja story ini dari list follow/download kamu. abis itu add lagi coba ya pasti ada lagi notifnya ko senasib ya, abis streaming pendek ditambah mewek pula dipojokan .

 **Thx to** :

 _ParkRin-2494 NicKyun mutianafsulm Buzlague Guest_

 _bitchycurly Suga's kumamon_

 _BlackDeer07 YoongiMint sinosijak7 chimyoon Oraeruh LittleOoh Denn Park RinHyun-Uchiha Swaggysuga_

 _BTW thx sekali buat kalian yang ngasih semangat maafkan kealayan ini u.u pkoknya jngan bosan-bosan nunggu ff vict ya_

 _Don't be plagiator_

 _See you on next chapter_

 _-With love Victomin_


	7. Take 6

_"Aku mencintaimu yoon, kumohon lihatlah aku sekali saja. Hentikan perjodohan yang tak berguna ini dan larilah bersamaku" ,suara itu bergetar dengan kedua tangannya yang menangkup pipi pucat si lawan bicara._ _"Maaf hoseok-ah, sebuah perasaan tak bisa dipaksakan. Meskipun berulang kali kau mengatakannya dan berulang kali aku mencoba belajar mencintaimu. Aku tak bisa, aku terlanjur menyayangimu sebagai sahabat. Sebagai orang yang paling berharga dalam hidupku. Kumohon.. jangan memaksaku untuk melihatmu dalam kasih sayang yang lain selain sahabat."_ _,si pemilik suara pun melepas genggaman tangan hoseok dari pipinya. Menggenggamnya hangat kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya hanya untuk mengecup pelan pipi sahabatnya. Ia tersenyum manis ketika jarak mereka tak lagi dekat._ _"Dua minggu lagi hari pernikahanku, kuharap kau datang. Akan lebih baik jika aku melihatmu dihari bahagia itu nanti."_ _Sosok itu pun pergi berbalik meninggalkan hoseok dalam kesendirian dan lenyap dalam lingkaran cahaya putih._

.

"Permisi Tuan.. anda telah sampai." ,suara itu menyadarkan kembali hoseok dalam tidur siangnya. Pemuda itu menghela nafas pelan dan segera melirik _rolex_ yang bertengger di pergelangan tangannya. 2:09 PM, setengah jam ia tertidur didalam mobil setelah tiba dari perjalanan London-Seoul nya. Mengusap wajahnya pelan lalu bergegas membuka pintu mobil dan melangkah turun dari kendaraan itu.

"Paman turunkan saja koperku disini, biar aku yang membawanya. Paman pulang saja dan kabarkan pada appa aku telah sampai di apartement."

"Baik tuan" ,supir itu pun menjalankan tugasnya mengeluarkan koper hoseok dari bagasi mobil kemudian membungkuk hormat lalu melaju meninggalkan tuan mudanya yang masih berdiri di depan gedung apartemennya.

Hoseok segera menyeret kopernya perlahan memasuki gedung tempat tinggalnya itu, hanya sedikit yang ia bawa dari London karena pada dasarnya hidupnya adalah di seoul dan barang-barang pentingnya masih tertinggal di negara aslinya ini. Pemuda yang berstatus putra sulung keluarga jung yang memiliki perusahaan bergerak di bidang _fashion_ itu memasuki lift apartemen yang mengantarkannya menuju lantai 18 tempat kamarnya berada. Ia hanya termenung menatap layar kecil diatas pintu lift yang sedang menampilkan angka tepat dilantai mana lift itu akan menuju. Sekelebat mimpi itu kembali muncul dipikirannya, entah ia yang terlalu lelah akibat perjalanan atau memang hanya 'pemuda manis' itulah yang kini sukses menyita seluruh kerja otaknya hingga terseret pula kealam mimpinya. Ia tersenyum tipis ketika lift itu berdenting menandakan ia telah tiba dilantai tujuannya.

 _"I'm back home yoon.."_

.

.

.

Jimin masih setia memandang wajah yoongi. Ia bahkan tak sadar sudah lebih dari 10 menit ia melakukan aktivitas 'mari memandangi wajah min yoongi' itu. Sebenarnya terhitung dari 11 menit yang lalu ketika ia bangun dari tidur panjangnya dan langsung disuguhkan wajah malaikat cantik-yang ia sangkal setengah mati- terlelap disampingnya dengan kedua tangan yang menekuk dibawah kepala pemuda manis itu.

"Aaww.."

Denyutan dikepalanya tiba-tiba terasa dan membuyarkan kegiatan mengamati istrinya itu. Jimin dengan segera memegang dahinya yang masih terasa panas. Ah iya lupa kemarin malam ia mabuk dan tertidur dilantai ruang tamu yang dingin, tapi mengapa pagi ini ia bisa berada diatas ranjang king size nya ini. Dengan masih memegang dahinya, jimin menoleh kembali kearah istrinya yang nampak tak terusik sama sekali. Tak salah lagi si pelaku yang membawa ia kemari pasti orang yang tengah terlelap disampingnya ini, batin jimin berujar percaya diri sekali.

Tanpa melepaskan arah pandangannya dari posisi sang istri, jimin merenggangkan otot-otot tubuhnya dan beralih mengambil posisi duduknya sehingga menimbulkan decitan ranjang yang lirih.

Yoongi yang merasakan guncangan ringan yang menerpa tempat tidurnya mengeliat tak nyaman sebelum dengan paksa ia membuka kelopak matanya hanya untuk mendapati pemandangan sang suami yang tengah menatapnya juga.

Wait??

Menatap.

Jadi mereka sedang dalam keadaan yang 'tidak menjadi dirinya masing-masing', entah untuk alasan apa ini kali pertama jimin menatap yoongi dengan tatapan polosnya dan ingatkan bukan dengan seringaian laknatnya.

Hingga yoongi yang merasa tak dapat mengontrol detak jantungnya yang berdetak diluar batas normal sehari-hari, berdeham pelan.

"Kau sudah bangun jim?" ,yoongi segera menyusul jimin dalam posisi duduknya. Ia mengusap kelopak matanya pelan, membiasakan kembali pada cahaya yang memasuki kamar mereka hanya untuk kembali menatap jimin yang kini kelimpungan mengalihkan atensinya dari yoongi dengan menatap benda mati yang menjadi figura diatas nakas tepat disebelahnya.

"Jim...maafkan aku." ,yoongi bercicit pelan dengan kepala yang menunduk.

Jimin masih membatu, tak bergeming dari tempatnya.

"Maaf karena meninggalkanmu kemarin, k-kau kedinginan dan jadi demam itu gara-gara aku.."

Jimin bukan sepenuhnya menjadi batu dan tak mendengar ucapan yoongi, Ia masih memproses kalimat pemuda manis itu. Seingatnya kemarin ia mabuk dan langsung tertidur begitu saja, tapi mengapa yoongi meminta maaf padanya. Memangnya yoongi telah bertindak anarkis padanya kemarin hingga saking parahnya ia tak mengingat apapun? Oh hentikan pemikiran bodohmu ini park, bukankah kau yang selalu bertindak anarkis pada istrimu itu.

"Tak masalah.."

Akhirnya jimin bersuara. Yoongi yang mendengar suara jimin meskipun singkat itu pun tak dapat menyembunyikan senyumannya. Setidaknya suaminya itu tidak menggunakan kalimat kasar atau kata _'tak usah peduli'_ andalannya itu.

Tanpa membalas tatapan istrinya dan mencoba mengabaikan keberadaanya, jimin bangkit dari duduknya dan berencana berdiri untuk menjauh dari sang istri yang menjadi sumber masalah baginya. Namun rencananya gagal dan ia terjatuh kembali keatas ranjang akibat pening yang masih mendera kepalanya itu.

"Astaga! Apa masih sakit? Dimana yang sakit park?!!"

Akibat terlalu panik tanpa sengaja yoongi berteriak keras dan dengan sigap memegang lengan jimin dengan raut wajah yang khawatir.

Mendengar teriakan keras yoongi dan raut wajahnya yang lucu-menurut jimin- jimin tertawa keras. Dengan mata yang hampir menghilang sempurna dan tangan yang masih memegang keningnya, jimin terbahak melupakan keberadaan seseorang yang kini tengah memandangnya dengan tatapan terpana.

Sungguh baru pertama kali ada orang yang mengkhawatirkannya berlebihan seperti ini. Dan lagipula ia hanya demam biasa tapi sikap yang yoongi tunjukan seolah-olah ia mengidap penyakit mematikan.

Ia baru meredakan tawa ketika airmatanya ikut keluar akibat terlalu lama tertawa.

Jimin mengusap genangan air dipelupuk matanya, ia beralih menatap yoongi yang juga menatapnya namun dengan tatapan yang berbeda dari jimin tentunya dan dengan canggung yoongi melepaskan pegangannya dilengan jimin.

"Kau berlebihan."

"Aku hanya khawatir.."

"Tapi itu sangat berlebihan."

"Terserah apa katamu, tapi minumlah ini. Dokter memberimu obat dan vitamin."

Yoongi bergerak meraih bungkusan obat dan segelas air yang terletak dinakas sebelahnya. Ia menyerahkan bungkusan obat itu ketangan kiri jimin dan segelas air ditangan kanannya.

"Tapi aku tak suka menelan tablet ini dan kawanannya!"

Jimin berujar tegas mengintrupsi pergerakan yoongi yang bangkit dari ranjang mereka.

"Jika kau tak menelannya kau tak akan bisa bangkit dari ranjangmu seharian ini jim. kepalamu masih sakit kan? Tunggu disini, aku akan meminta bibi kim menyiapkanmu bubur.."

Yoongi beranjak pergi dari kamar itu, menyisakan jimin yang masih setia memandangi bungkusan obat ditangannya.

"Apa yang terjadi padaku hari ini? Kenapa aku berbicara padanya?" ,jimin bergumam sembari menjitak pelan kepalanya yang masih sakit.

"Ugh.. sepertinya terjadi masalah disini" ,lirihnya dengan tangan yang kini mengusap bekas jitakannya sendiri.

.

.

.

"Bi.. apa ini perlu ditambah garam?"

"Tentu saja nak yoongi, tapi setengah sendok teh saja."

Yoongi tengah berkutat dengan segala peralatan dapur demi menghidangkan semangkuk bubur hangat untuk suaminya. Ia bersikeras membuatnya sendiri tanpa bantuan bibi kim, tapi nyatanya bibi kim yang banyak membantu lebih tepatnya membantu mengarahkan yoongi.

Dengan tambahan sedikit garam yoongi menyelesaikan proses pembuatan buburnya. Ia menata bubur itu dalam bentuk sederhana-namun penuh cinta- kemudian meletakan bubur itu dan segelas susu vanilla hangat keatas nampan.

"Terimakasih bibi kim atas bantuannya. Aku akan membawanya keatas." ,yoongi tersenyum manis kearah wanita paruh baya itu dan dibalas anggukan pelan disertai senyuman tulus oleh bibi kim.

Pelan-pelan yoongi membawa nampannya menaiki tangga rumahnya, senyuman manis tak pernah lepas dari bibir sewarna sakura itu. Ketika mendekati pintu kamar mereka, sayup-sayup yoongi mendengar suara jimin yang entah berbicara dengan siapa, mungkin ia sedang menelpon seseorang pikirnya.

Yoongi segera memutar knop pintu dan mendapati jimin tengah berbicara dan tersenyum cerah dengan handphone yang menempel ditelinganya. Yoongi pun berjalan mendekati jimin, dan meletakan nampannya diatas nakas.

"Jim apa kau sudah meminum obatnya..? Dan makanlah bubur ini."

Atensi jimin teralihkan dari handphonenya menuju yoongi yang masih setia menatapnya dengan senyuman diwajah manisnya, yang kemudian fokusnya teralihkan kembali pada suara diseberang telephone yang mengejeknya pelan.

.

 _"Sepertinya kau sedang menikmati waktu bersama istri tercintamu hyung sayang~"_

.

.

.

 **Akan berlanjut~**

.

.

Full minyoon ahay . walaupun masih kaku tapi jiminnya ngerespon yep.

Dan juga ada sedikit bumbu jiyopnya wkwk..

Oh ya kalian pasti bisa nebak kan yang sedang tilpunan ama chimin kan? Hohoho

BTW thx sekali buat kalian yang masih mau baca lalu koment ataupun yang baca tapi ga sempat koment, gpp lah kalian support saja Vict udah senang.

Oh ya Vict sangat memohon kritik dan sarannya, karena jujur tulisan ini masih amburadul dan banyak kesalahan

Buat kalian yang ingin lebih akrab jangan panggil author yep, panggil Vict aja Eheh.

 _Don't be plagiator~_

 _See you in next chapter_

 _-With love Victomin_


	8. Take 7

_"Sepertinya kau sedang menikmati waktu bersama istri tercintamu hyung sayang~"_

.

.

.

.

Jimin sontak membulatkan matanya mendengar kalimat yang terlontar diseberang telephone sana. Rahangnya mengeras mendengar nada ejekan yang seperti menamparnya telak itu.

"Kook.. bisa hyung jelas-"

Tutt...

Sambungan itu terputus sepihak saat jimin belum menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Ia melempar telephone nya kearah nakas lalu dengan frustasi memijat dahinya yang masih terasa sakit. Dengan segera pria bersurai dark blonde itu bangkit dari ranjangnya, ia terlihat mengeram kecil ketika merasa dahinya berdenyut pelan.

Yoongi yang melihat jimin beranjak keluar segera mengintrupsi langkah pria bermarga park itu.

"Jimin kau mau kemana..?" ,suara lembut yang sarat kekhawatiran itu berhasil menghentikan langkah jimin.

"Bukan urusanmu."

Hanya ketus dan dingin yang menjawab pertanyaan Yoongi sebelum Jimin benar-benar menghilang dibalik pintu kamar mereka.

"Kau kembali seperti itu lagi.."

Yoongi berguman dengan senyum getir yang terukir dibibirnya.

.

.

.

Masih mengenakan _t-shirt_ tipis berwarna putih serta celana panjang hitam yang berbahan kain, jimin mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan luar biasa menuju apartement kekasihnya. Ia berdoa dalam hati agar kekasih manisnya itu tidak marah atau ia akan didiamkan selama beberapa hari nanti. Ketika mobil itu mulai memasuki kawasan gedung megah itu, jimin membelokkan mobilnya menuju basement yang tersedia langsung digedung itu. Tanpa mengunci mobilnya, pria itu melenggang keluar dengan sedikit berlari pelan menuju lift yang akan mengantarnya ke apartement sang kekasih.

 _Password_ apartement yang telah ia hapal diluar kepala ditekannya ketika berada didepan kamar sang kekasih. Jimin segera mengambil langkah besar ketika pintu itu terbuka, pandangannya langsung terarah pada pemuda manis yang kini bergelung di sofa ruang tamu miliknya ditemani tv yang masih menyala.

 _"Baby.."_

Panggilan itu sontak membuat si pemuda manis menolehkan kepalanya kearah suara.

"Jimin Hyung ,pekikan girang disusul dengan dirinya yang bangkit menerjang tubuh park jimin.

"Kau kemari hyung.." ,lirihan itu bersuara dalam dekapan mereka.

"Maafkan aku kookie. Itu bukan seperti yang kau kira. Aku hanya-"

 _"Shutt..Don't talk hyung~"_

Lengan jungkook yang lumayan berisi itu segera menggantung manja memeluk leher jimin.

"Kau tak marah?"

"Marah? Untuk apa?"

"Soal di telephone.."

Jungkook menatap lekat jimin yang juga balas menatapnya namun bedanya dengan pandangan yang sarat akan rasa bersalah.

"Aku percaya padamu hyung.. kau milikku bukankah begitu? Lalu untuk apa aku marah?"

Tangan jimin terulur mengelus pipi kekasih kelincinya, ia tersenyum lebar.

"Aku mencintaimu park jungkook."

"Aku jeon hyung~"

"Kau akan segera menjadi Park.. _baby."_

"Aku mencintaimu hyung."

"Aku lebih mencintaimu sayang.."

-Dan mereka menyatu dalam pangutan memabukan.

.

.

.

.

Dua orang namja nampak tengah duduk dihalaman belakang sebuah rumah mewah milik keluarga Min. Tepatnya dirumah kaca yang terawat rapi dengan berbagai jenis bunga tulip yang menghias didalamnya menambah kesan cantik ruangan itu. Mereka Tuan Min Suho dan anaknya Min Yoongi. Entah sudah berapa lama mereka berdua masih setia menatap hamparan tulip yang didatangkan langsung dari belanda itu bahkan tanpa suara sedikitpun.

"Bicaralah _yoongs.."_

Yoongs-panggilan kesayangan dari ayah dan ibunya. Gabungan dari yoong dan s dimana dalam bahasa inggris digunakan untuk menyatakan milik yang diletakan dibelakang kata. Menyatakan bahwa yoongi adalah milik mereka, ayah dan ibunya. Begitu alasan yang tak masuk akal menurut yoongi yang dijelaskan sang ayah ketika ia bertanya mengapa dirinya dipanggil dengan tambahan s dibelakang namanya. Meskipun ia tak menampik perasaan bahagia ketika dipanggil dengan panggilan seperti itu oleh kedua orangtuanya. Ia merasakannya, setiap panggilan itu mengalir rasa sayang yang besar dari ayah dan ibunya. Rasa yang menggetarkan yoongi, bahwa ia memang milik mereka.

"apa terjadi sesuatu?"

Sang ayah kembali menyadarkan yoongi dari sedikit kenangan yang terlintas. Ia tersenyum lembut kearah pria paruh baya yang masih tampan meski diusia kepala enamnya.

"tak usah khawatir appa, semua baik-baik saja."

"kau yakin?"

"Tentu, hanya saja.. aku merindukan eomma.." ,yoongi berlirih pelan dengan kepala yang sedikit tertunduk.

Suho segera mengusap surai anaknya lembut, membawa kepala mungil itu bersandar di bahunya.

"Appa juga.."

Pria setengah abad itu menghela nafas pelan. Ingatannya menerawang kemasa lalu, dimana belahan jiwanya masih bersama mereka. Ketika tangan hangat istrinya akan menenangkan ia dan anaknya dikala mereka bersedih. Tanpa terasa setetes airmata menuruni pipi yang tak lagi kencang itu.

Yoongi yang merasa dahinya basah segera mendongak menatap sang ayah yang memejamkan mata. Ia menegakkan tubuh menghadap ayahnya dan tangannya terulur mengusap cairan bening yang menuruni pipi tirus ayahnya.

"Appa cengeng.. bagaimana jika eomma melihatnya. Ia pasti akan menertawakan appa.."

Suho yang merasakan usapan anaknya segera membuka kelopak matanya untuk disuguhkan senyuman manis yoongi yang benar-benar turunan dari istrinya.

"Mungkinkah eommamu akan malu mengakui appa sebagai suaminya pada malaikat lain disurga?"

Yoongi terkikik kecil mendengar kalimat ayahnya. Manik pekatnya menatap langit yang tertembus dari atap kaca transfaran ruangan itu.

"Sudah pasti! Appa kan cengeng.."

Yoongi segera bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan berlari di antara celah petak tulip satu dengan lainnya. Ia tersenyum lembut kearah ayahnya.

"Yak! Dasar anak ini.."

Suho pun tak kalah gemas dengan tingkah anaknya yang masih seperti anak kecil itu. Ia menyusul yoongi dan berupaya menangkap namja manis itu.

"Akan kutangkap kau anak nakal!"

Yoongi masih setia berlari, senyuman tak pernah lepas dari bibirnya ketika sang ayah selalu gagal menangkapnya.

"Berhenti Park Yoongi!"

Kalimat itu sukses menghentikan langkah yoongi, ia mematung begitu saja hingga tak menyadari sang ayah tepat berada dibelakangnya.

"Kena kau! berhenti membuat appa lelah _yoongs.._ appa tak lagi mu-"

Ucapan Tuan min seketika terpotong akibat terjangan dari yoongi yang berbalik memeluknya erat.

Tuan Min semakin dibuat bingung ketika ia merasa tubuh sang anak bergetar dalam dekapannya. Ia mengusap pelan punggung yoongi ketika isakan terdengar memasuki telinganya.

"Ada apa sayang? Apa appa menyakitimu?"

Yoongi menggeleng pelan.

"Uljima.. appa disini _yoongs"_

Yoongi semakin sesengukkan mendengar suara lembut ayahnya.

"Jangan mengganti margaku appa.. aku masih Min. Masih Min Yoongi anak appa dan eomma." ,lirih yoongi terisak.

"Maafkan appa _yoongs._ Appa tak bermaksud begitu, appa hanya ingin kau terbiasa dengan marga suamimu."

Yoongi semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Ia menangis keras namun yang terdengar hanya isakan pelan yang pilu. Ia mengeluarkan semua kekesalan, kemarahan, rasa lelah, kesakitannya dalam pelukan sang ayah. Ia selalu merasa nyaman dalam pelukan pria yang tak lagi muda itu, merasa terolok dan bersalah karena pelukan ayahnya sangat tulus seolah menuntutnya untuk jujur sekaligus merasa bersalah telah membohongi ayahnya.

Menyembunyikan fakta bahwa ia sangat bahagia namun yang terjadi adalah sebaliknya.

"Hei.. siapa yang sekarang cengeng hm? Jika suamimu melihatmu menangis, ia akan mengira appa melakukan tindakan kriminal padamu." ,tuan min terkekeh pelan sembari mengusap bahu anakknya sayang.

Yoongi menggeleng pelan, ia masih setia dengan isakkan serta perasaan sakitnya.

.

.

.

Terhitung hingga hari ini sudah 3 hari Jimin tak pulang kerumahnya. Entah apa yang kini namja itu lakukan dan dimana ia berada, Yoongi benar-benar khawatir. Sang suami bahkan tak memberi kabar lewat telpon ataupun pesan singkat padanya. Kini yang ia lakukan hanya duduk termenung di kursi _gazebo_ yang terletak dihalaman belakang Mansion Park. Bukannya ia tak berusaha mencari keberadaan sang suami, hanya saja telah puluhan bahkan ratusan kali ia menghubungi nomor namja itu tapi nihil tak ada jawaban sama sekali.

Ingin bertanya, tapi ia bertanya pada siapa? Teman jimin bahkan tak satupun dikenalnya. Pada mertuanya? Ia takut, keluarga Jimin akan bertanya banyak hal dan semua kebohongannya akan terbongkar. Bukan ingin menjadi egois, Yoongi hanya belum siap melihat kekecewaan yang terpancar dari keluarga mereka. Ia belum siap untuk semua itu.

"Nak Yoongi?"

Suara lembut itu menyadarkan yoongi dari lamunannya. Ia menoleh kesumber suara dan mendapati bibi kim berdiri tersenyum kearahnya.

"Apa aku mengganggumu?"

Yoongi balas tersenyum kearah wanita paruh baya itu,

"Tidak sama sekali, duduklah kemari bibi kim"

Yoongi menepuk pelan tempat kosong disampingnya, mengisyaratkan agar bibi kim duduk disampingnya.

"Tidak nak, bibi hanya ingin mengatakan. Jika anak bibi telah pulang dari ilsan dan apakah nak Yoongi ingin bertemu dengannya?"

Yoongi dapat melihat raut wajah gugup bibinya, mungkin bibi kim berpikir ia akan marah atau semacamnya karena telah lancang memintanya menemui orang asing.

Sekali lagi namja manis ini tersenyum cerah kearah bibi kim.

"Tentu! kapan kita bisa bertemu?" ,jawab Yoongi antusias.

Bibi kim tersenyum melihat perubahan raut tuan mudanya yang bersemangat. Ia bukan buta, sedari kemarin ia terus memperhatikan tuan mudanya yang terus menerus murung.

"Bisakah hari ini?" ,bibi kim menatap hangat Yoongi hingga sedetik kemudian dibalas dengan pekikan cerah yoongi.

 _"Call!"_

.

.

.

"Kau tau betul jika aku benci menunggu hoshi-ah"

"Mianhe hyung. Bukannya aku ingin mengecewakanmu atau membuatmu menunggu. Hanya saja aku agak tak setuju dengan cara membunuhnya langsung."

 **Brakk**

Pemuda itu menggebrak meja didepannya, dengan raut wajah yang mengeras ia memandang tajam pemuda yang bernama hoshi itu.

"Jadi sekarang kau tak berniat membantuku Kwon Hoshi!"

Sedangkan Hoshi-pemuda berperawakan mungil itu hanya tenang tersenyum lembut kearah si lawan bicara.

"Bukan begitu hyung, aku hanya menawarkan solusi yang lebih bagus."

"Berhenti berbasa basi.. jelaskan saja intinya!"

"Ck! Sabar hyung, maksudku adalah kita tak akan langsung melenyapkannya menurutku itu tak sepadan dengan apa yang ia curi darimu hyung. Ayolah ia hanya akan merasakan sedikit kesakitan dan mati dengan perlahan. Bagaimana jika kita lenyapkan, tidak maksudku hancurkan ia secara perlahan. Perlahan namun mematikan dan itupun juga termasuk orang disekitarnya."

Jelas Hoshi yang tanpa sadar membuat namja tinggi itu menyeringai tipis sebelum ia berkata.

"Lakukan sesukamu Hoshi-ah, tapi ingat jangan sisakan sedikitpun."

.

.

.

Jimin baru saja memasuki mansion megahnya, ia benar-benar rindu suasana rumahnya. Meskipun ia orang yang _workholic_ tapi jimin selalu menyempatkan pulang setidaknya satu hari kerumahnya. Tapi kini sudah empat hari ia tak pulang dan ia benar-benar merindukan kamar serta ranjang kesayangannya. Jangan tanya ia kemana, tentu saja dia berkutat dengan pekerjaan kantornya seperti biasa. Hanya saja ia pulang ke apartemen kekasihnya Jeon Jungkook, karena ia merengek dan ingin mengakhiri hubungan mereka jadi jimin tentu menuruti permintaan sang kekasih. Langkahnya terhenti ketika dirinya mencapai kamar utama, tempat tidurnya.

Kenapa sepi, pikirnya. Ia tak melihat namja yang berstatus istrinya dimanapun. Biasanya namja bodoh itu akan ada diruang tengah atau dapur atau kamar mereka kan. Tapi ketika ia melintasi ruangan tengah dan dapur tak ada siapapun. Apakah yoongi kabur dan mengadu pada orangtuanya tentang kejadian yang sebenarnya? Oh tidak bisa-bisa ia dicoret dari kartu keluarga park.

Dengan gusar jimin mengacak rambutnya serampangan dan berlari keluar menuruni tangga. Ia mengitari koridor yang terhubung menuju taman belakang. Pandangannya ia edarkan keseluruh _gazebo_ yang berdiri di tengah taman. Nihil tak ada yoongi, kemudian dari bawah ia mendongak keatas di teras belakang mansionnya. Tapi namja mungil itu juga tak ada.

"Aish..merepotkan saja!"

Dan ia kembali berlari seperti orang gila mencari disetiap sudut rumah hanya untuk mengumpat karena tak menemukan sang istri.

Jimin terduduk diteras depan rumahnya. Ia sibuk mengatur nafas yang menderu akibat berlarian disepanjang rumahnya yang luasnya sudah seperti lapangan sepak bola hanya untuk mencari yoongi saja.

 _"Shit.. u_ ntuk apa namja itu punya handphone sementara ia tinggalkan begitu saja."

Saking frustasinya ia bahkan memaki benda mati berbentuk persegi panjang milik yoongi yang berada dalam genggamannya.

"Maaf.. tuan Jimin, apa tuan mencari nak Yoongi?"

Suara Paman Kang menyadarkan Jimin dari acara 'mari mengumpat' itu. Ia menatap antusias kearah Paman Kang.

"Paman tahu ia dimana? Cepat katakan?!"

Menuntut dan bersemangat, Jimin bersuara hingga berdiri dari duduknya.

"Ia tuan, Nak Yoongi pergi tiga hari yang lalu bersama Bibi Kim. Tadi pagi Nak Yoongi sempat pulang menanyai apakah tuan sudah pulang, tapi karena tuan tidak pulang. nak Yoongi kembali pergi bersama Bibi Kim, tuan." ,jelas Paman Kang dan pria paruh baya itu membungkuk pamit pada tuannya.

"Hahahaha.. kau bodoh Min Yoongi!"

Tawa itu menggema diiringi dengan jimin yang merebahkan tubuhnya begitu saja didepan teras mansionnya. Namja tampan itu tersenyum lebar ketika perasaan lega memenuhi hatinya. Setidaknya Namja manis itu baik-baik saja dan tidak diculik oleh perampok, penjahat atau mahluk aneh lainnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _I have no one to say, just sorry for late update TT_

 _karena kemarin-kemarin Vict sibuk prepare buat pindahan ke rumah baru yang dekat dengan tempat saya menimba ilmu. I'm feeling sorry so bad ya Hope this story can healing your sadness /uhukk :'v_

 _See you on Next Chapter_

 _Don't be plagiator darling~_

 _-With love Victomin_


	9. Take 8

"Kim Namjoon _imnida._ "

 _"Annyeonghaseyo_ Min- ah ani Park Yoongi _imnida."_

Yoongi menjabat uluran tangan itu sembari tersenyum tipis, otaknya masih meruntuki kesalahan bibirnya yang hampir berujar menyimpang.

"Hei.. Yoongi? Yoongi?"

Namjoon-pria itu mengibas-ngibaskan tangan kirinya didepan wajah Yoongi yang terbengong.

"Ah..maafkan aku."

Yoongi membungkuk sekali lagi memberi hormat namun dengan sebelah tangannya yang masih terpaut dengan Namjoon.

"Tak apa, aku hanya memintamu untuk duduk. Kau terlalu lama berdiri, tidakkah kelelahan?"

Namjoon berujar lembut dengan senyum yang memperlihatkan kedua dimple nya.

Yoongi hanya sedikit tercengang sebelum mendudukkan dirinya di sofa ruang tamu bibi Kim.

Dan ia tersadar ketika ia duduk ia menarik seseorang mendekat kearahnya.

"K-kenapa kau mendekat Namjoon-ssi?" ,Yoongi menatap lurus mata Namjoon yang berada tepat didepannya.

"Bukankah kau yang menarikku?"

Yoongi segera mengarahkan pandangannya pada genggaman tangan mereka yang masih terpaut. Namja manis itu hanya tersenyum kikuk seraya dengan segera melepas tautan mereka.

"Maafkan aku sekali lagi Namjoon-ssi."

Yoongi membungkuk pelan kemudian mendudukkan dirinya disofa ruangan itu, berseberangan dengan Si Tinggi Namjoon.

"Bukan masalah, lagipula kau tak perlu formal seperti itu. Panggil Namjoon saja, dan bolehkan aku memanggilmu Hyung? Kata eomma kau lebih tua satu tahun dariku." ,ujar Namjoon dengan senyuman ramahnya.

"Tentu saja" ,Yoongi balas tersenyum tipis.

 _"Honey!!_ Aku pulang!! Eoh?? Ada tamu?"

Teriakan nyaring memenuhi ruang tamu rumah bibi kim yang bersumber dari pria tinggi nan cantik yang berbalut busana pink dari atas hingga bawah, yang entah datang darimana. Bahkan sandal rumahnya pun berwarna pink, membuat Yoongi agak bergidik melihatnya.

"Kau Park Yoongi kan? Istri si Park Jimin itu kan?"

Yoongi hanya mengangguk pelan menjawab rentetan pertanyaan dari si Pria Pink ini.

"Perkenalkan aku Kim Seokjin istri dari Kim Namjoon dan menantu dari Kim Heechul."

Yoongi membalas uluran tangan dari pria bernama Seokjin itu.

"Senang bertemu denganmu Seokjin-ssi."

Ia meneliti penampilan Seokjin dan jujur dalam hati ia kagum melihat pasangan itu. Mereka sangat serasi Namjoon yang tinggi dan tampan begitupula Seokjin yang tinggi dan cantik, benar-benar perpaduan yang pas.

"Ah..jangan kaku begitu yoongi-ah, panggil aku hyung saja."

Sekali lagi yoongi terkagum pada senyum Seokjin yang cerah dan menawan.

"Hyung?" ,Yoongi hanya mampu membeo.

"Tentu saja, aku kan lebih tua darimu satu tahun. Tapi jika kau ingin memanggilku _'bro'_ atau _'bray'_ tak masalah lah." ,Seokjin terkekeh diakhir kalimatnya dan dari sudut matanya ia melihat Namjoon juga terkekeh pelan mendengar kalimat istrinya.

"B-bukan begitu maksudku hyung, hanya saja aku tak tahu jika kau lebih tua dariku."

Yoongi hanya mengusap tengkuknya kaku dengan kepala yang tertunduk. Membuat Seokjin yang melihatnya menampilkan ekspresi gemas yang luar biasa.

"Aigoo.. Yoongi-ah kau benar-benar manis sekali."

Saking gemasnya ia refleks mencubit dagu Yoongi pelan.

"Yak! Hyung kau menyakitinya."

Namjoon mengusap pundak istrinya pelan sembari menggelengkan kepala melihat tingkah istrinya yang melihat Yoongi bak melihat bayi kecil yang menggemaskan.

"Habisnya ia cantik sekaligus manis disaat bersamaan."

Seokjin menghentikan cubitan gemasnya dan beralih menatap yoongi dengan pandangan berbinar.

Yoongi yang dipandang seperti itu langsung memerah bak tomat. Ia hanya mengibas-ngibaskan tangan didepan wajahnya.

"Tidak seperti itu Hyung, aku masih masuk dalam hitungan tampan."

"Tampan apanya jika kau memerah seperti itu?"

Seokjin tertawa diakhir kalimatnya dan tak pelak Namjoon pun ikut tertawa melihat wajah Yoongi.

"Hush..berhenti menggoda nak Yoongi seperti itu..."

Suara bibi kim mengintrupsi Kegiatan _'mari menggoda park yoongi'_ dari Seokjin dan dibarengi suaminya. Ia meletakan nampan berisi Empat gelas jus Jeruk dingin diatas meja, lalu bergabung duduk disebelah menantunya, Kim Seokjin.

"Kalian berdua memang nakal ya? Maafkan mereka nak yoongi, mereka memang seperti ini."

"Tak apa bibi Kim, aku merasa nyaman dengan Seokjin hyung dan Namjoon." ,jujur Yoongi.

"Astaga dia polos sekali eomma~"

Rengek Seokjin pada ibu mertuanya yang dibalas senyuman hangat oleh wanita itu.

"Yah.. Park Yoongi kita memang spesial."

.

.

.

"Yak! Kau gila keparat Kim Taehyung!!!"

"Kau lebih gila Jeon Jungkook!!! Kau si bodoh yang mau menjadi selingkuhan pria yang telah beristri!"

Jungkook, pria itu mengepalkan tangannya kuat sembari memejamkan matanya erat menahan emosi yang siap meledak kapan saja dan menyembur kearah pria lainnya yang bernama Taehyung.

"Kau Bodoh Jeon! Benar-benar bodoh! Kau bukan Kookie yang kukenal dulu.. Kau berubah! Mengapa kau jadi serendah ini?!"

"TUTUP MULUT BUSUKMU KIM!!" ,Teriakan itu teredam dalam kamar tamu apartement kedap suara, yang hanya didengar oleh dua jiwa yang tengah bersitegang.

"Kau tak tahu apapun tentang hidupku!! Kau hanya orang asing yang pernah ada untukku! Kau tak tahu apapun tentangku!! Mengapa kau mencampuri hidupku sekarang ha?! Dulu saat aku membutuhkanmu kau kemana?? Katakan kau kemana?! Apa kau ada untukku saat aku diusir bersama eomma dari rumahku sendiri??

Kau yang rendah Tuan Kim yang terhormat! Kau si brengsek yang tak punya malu datang padaku kembali setelah kau meninggalkanku begitu saja!

Kau sama saja seperti Namja Payah itu! Sama-sama perusak kebahagiaan orang!"

Jungkook terisak diakhir kalimatnya, deru nafasnya bahkan terdengar begitu memburu. Matanya yang memerah menatap nyalang Taehyung yang berdiri didepannya dengan pandangan sendu yang tertuju untuknya.

"Bisa kujelaskan jung-"

Taehyung menggapai lengan Jungkook namun segera ditepis kasar oleh sipemilik lengan.

"Kumohon.. tinggalkan aku. pergilah menjauh. Biarkan aku meraih kebahagiaanku sendiri Kim Taehyung-ssi."

Jungkook berujar dingin tanpa memandang si lawan bicara dan ia pun berlalu memasuki kamar tidurnya dan menutup pintunya keras.

Taehyung masih setia menatap nanar pintu kamar Mantan kekasihnya itu. Ia menghela nafas panjang sebelum menutup matanya dan sebulir liquid menuruni pipi tirusnya.

"Aku tau kau tak pernah menginginkan ini sayang..."

Taehyung berbisik pelan pada angin dan berharap sang angin mampu menyampaikan pada jungkooknya.

Dan dibalik pintu kamar itu, seorang Jeon Jungkook bersandar, menangis terisak tanpa suara.

"Aku menginginkan ini

hyung, ini jalanku..." ,lirihnya.

.

.

.

Jam menunjukkan tepat pukul 3 sore, Yoongi- pemuda manis itu beranjak dari duduknya. Ia tersenyum manis kearah tiga orang yang tengah menatapnya bingung.

"Maafkan aku bibi kim, Seokjin hyung dan Namjoon-ah. Hari sudah hampir sore dan aku harus pulang kerumahku."

Seokjin yang mendengarnya pun segera berdiri beralih memeluk namja manis itu erat.

"Secepat inikah? Padahal hyung ingin lebih lama bersamamu.. aku bahkan belum mengajarimu memasak."

Namja cantik itu melepas pelukannya hanya untuk menangkup kedua pipi pemuda manis itu.

"Kan ada lain waktu hyung.."

"Yoongi benar hyung, kasihan juga jika suaminya si Park temprament Jimin harus menunggunya berlama-lama dirumah."

Namjoon menyahut dengan kekehan diujung kalimatnya, ia mengerling kearah Yoongi dan dibalas dengan senyuman tipisnya.

'Jangankan ditunggu, aku malah diharapkan segera pergi dari hidupnya'- pikir namja manis itu dalam hati.

"Yak.. aku masih tak percaya bajingan itu mendapatkan istri semanis dan sebaik Yoongi. Coba katakan kebaikan apa yang telah ia perbuat dikehidupannya terdulu huh.."

Seokjin mendengus kearah suaminya dengan pandangan tak terima. Bagaimana tidak, ia kenal sekali dengan sosok si Tuan Muda Park itu. Bahkan dari tetek bengeknya ia dan Namjoon pun tahu. Tentu saja, karena mereka bersahabat sejak Bibi Kim -ibunya Namjoon- bekerja dikeluarga Park tepatnya saat mereka berada di sekolah menengah pertama. Jimin dan Namjoon sama brengseknya ketika remaja tapi bedanya ketika mereka sama-sama dewasa Namjoon malah mencintai Seokjin yang _notabene_ adalah sahabatnya dan namja itupun serius hingga berani melanjutkan ke pernikahan. Sedangkan Jimin, jangan tanya ia masih setia _melalang buana_ kesana kemari menjadi penjahat cinta. Itulah yang membuat Seokjin agak ragu dengan Jimin, bagaimana bisa ia yang bebas itu dengan mudah menyetujui pernikahan ini.

"Sudah sudah, kalian ini kebiasaan sekali berdebat.. Nak Yoongi apa ingin pulang sekarang? Mari bibi yang mengantar ke mansion."

Wanita paruh baya itu menengahi acara adu tatap antara kedua suami-istri itu.

"Tak perlu bi, aku bersama supir saja. Bibi harusnya menikmati waktu bibi bersama putra-putra bibi. Aku senang kalian menerimaku dengan hangat, aku berjanji akan sering berkunjung kemari saat Seokjin hyung dan Namjoon kembali dari Ilsan."

Ia menatap satu persatu orang dalam ruangan itu, kemudian tersenyum lebar menampilkan deretan gigi putih kecilnya membuat Seokjin yang melihatnya segera menjawil pipi pemuda manis itu.

"Aigoo~ kajja biar hyung antar kedepan."

Ia melepas jawilannya dan segera menarik lengan Yoongi. Mengajaknya keluar menuju teras depan rumah itu diikuti Namjoon dan Bibi Kim yang menggeleng melihat tingkah aneh Seokjin.

"Berjanjilah untuk sering berkunjung kemari jika aku pulang nanti."

Seokjin menekuk wajahnya, ia benar-benar tidak rela melepas Yoongi pergi.

"Aku berjanji hyung."

Ia tersenyum manis kearah namja cantik itu, entah mengapa Yoongi merasa nyaman disamping menantu bibi kim itu. Seperti merasakan bagaimana rasanya memiliki seorang kakak.

Tinn!!

Sebuah BMW keluaran terbaru berwarna hitam muncul memasuki pekarangan rumah itu, tepat dibelakang mobil Yoongi terparkir.

Pintu mobil pun terbuka dan menampilkan sosok tampan, tinggi semampai Yoongi dengan balutan jas kantor lengkap dan kacamata hitam yang bertengger di hidung mancungnya.

"Jimin.." ,Yoongi tanpa sadar bergumam pelan.

Dan benar saja itu suami Yoongi, Park Jimin tepatnya. Sosok itu melangkah menuju teras depan dan berhenti tepat didepan Yoongi yang diam membatu.

Jimin memasang seringaian khasnya ketika kacamata hitamnya ia turunkan dan maniknya bertabrakan dengan kelamnya manik Yoongi.

"Apa kabar, sayang?"

Yoongi hanya terdiam, ia terlalu hanyut dalam pesona Park Jimin yang kini membuat jantungnya bertalu-talu. Sekali lagi ia jatuh cinta pada sosok suaminya itu.

"Oh! Jimin!" ,Namjoon berseru menepuk bahu Jimin dan sedetik kemudian membuat Yoongi tersadar dari aksi terpananya.

"Namjoon hyung!" ,tak mau kalah dari Namjoon. Jimin bahkan menendang pantat pemuda tinggi itu.

"Yak! Kau tak berubah ya bantet!"

"Apa?! Dasar monster!"

"Hentikan! Kalian ini seperti balita saja. Malulah dengan umur kalian yang hampir seperempat abad!"

Seokjin melerai pertengkaran itu dengan lengkingan kerasnya dan sukses membungkam kedua perseteruan namja itu.

"Tuan jimin, silahkan masuk dulu. Akan bibi buatkan minuman.."

Jimin menoleh kearah Bibi Kim, kemudian ia menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak usah repot bi, aku kemari ingin menjemput istriku."

Ia tersenyum manis pada wanita paruh baya itu.

Dan Yoongi, jangan tanya lagi. Ia segera menundukkan kepalanya mendengar kalimat 'tak biasa' dari Jimin itu. Ia tahu, Jimin kini memulai perannya dalam bersandiwara.

"Kau terlalu lama meninggalkanku sayang, aku merindukanmu.."

Jimin memeluk pinggang ramping Yoongi dan menelusupkan kepalanya kecelah leher namja manis itu. Yoongi yang mendapat perlakuan mendadak itu hanya tersenyum kikuk kearah dua orangnya yang tersenyum memandangnya dan satu orang lagi yang menatap tajam, lebih tepatnya kearah Jimin.

"Eii!! Berhenti melakukan itu disini Park! Enyah kau dari sini hush!" ,Seokjin segera berbalik memasuki pintu rumahnya namun sebelum sepenuhnya menghilang ia sempat berteriak.

"Park Jimin jika kau berani menyakiti Yoongi, akan kupastikan aku menjadi orang pertama yang memenggal kepalamu. Karena Yoongi sudah menjadi adikku!"

Yoongi yang masih setiap dalam dekapan Jimin, tersenyum mendengar teriakan Seokjin. Ternyata ia benar-benar dianggap adik oleh namja cantik itu.

"Jinnie hyung benar-benar aneh, tadi ia tak rela Yoongi pergi dan sekarang ia mengusir kalian pfft.." Namjoon tertawa mengejek kearah Jimin.

"Istrimu itu memang aneh hyung, hanya kau saja yang baru menyadarinya." ,balas Jimin dengan senyum remeh.

"Yak!"

"Ayolah Namjoon hyung.. aku tak akan membuang waktuku disini untuk bertengkar denganmu kan? Baiklah Bibi Kim aku mohon pamit, maaf jika sejak kemarin Yoongi menyusahkanmu. Oh dan satu lagi, besok kau boleh libur dan nikmati waktumu bersama putra manjamu ini." ,setelah membungkuk pelan Jimin segera berlari menggandeng tangan Yoongi menuju mobilnya guna menghindari amukan sang Monster.

"Hati-hati dijalan Tuan Jimin, Nak Yoongi." -ini peringatan dari Bibi Kim.

"Awas akan kucincang roti sobekmu itu Park Bantet!" -dan ini peringatan dari Si Kim Monster Namjoon.

.

.

.

Hening~

Sunyi~

Senyap~

Hanya terdengar deru mesin dan samar-samar hembusan nafas berat dua insan dalam mobil hitam yang kini membelah jalanan seoul dengan kecepatan rata-rata. Yoongi hanya diam menatap jalanan luar melalui jendela mobil itu, sesekali ia memejamkan matanya hanya untuk menhela nafas dalam-dalam. Tatapan namja manis itu kosong, entah mengapa ia bahkan enggan memikirkan apapun saat ini. Ingatannya masih memutar bagaimana sikap manis jimin dan kedok suaminya dibalik semua itu.

Tiba-tiba ia teringat tentang suaminya yang menghilang beberapa hari belakangan ini. ekor matanya melirik kearah Jimin yang terdiam dalam fokusnya menyetir mobil.

Ia setia menatap wajah tampan itu. Rahang yang tegas benar-benar perpaduan yang pas untuk bentuk wajah suaminya itu. Terlalu banyak hal dalam suaminya itu yang membuat ia jatuh cinta bahkan saat pertama kali mereka dijodohkan, hingga rasanya Yoongi lebih memilih menutup matanya tak peduli akan sikap acuh Jimin padanya dan menuruti kata hatinya untuk mempertahankan cintanya pada namja yang kini berstatus suaminya itu.

"Kenapa kau tak pulang kemarin Jim?"

Yoongi segera membekap mulutnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Ia meruntuki kebodohannya karena tanpa sadar melontarkan pertanyaan pada Jimin.

Jimin hanya meliriknya sekilas dengan raut datarnya dan kembali fokus pada setirnya.

Yoongi yang melihat ekspresi tak bersahabat itu mengalihkan pandangannya kembali kejalanan yang telah masuk area Mansion mereka. Seharusnya ia sadar, ia tak akan pernah dianggap oleh suaminya. Seharusnya ia sadar untuk yang kesekian kali jangan mencampuri kehidupan suaminya. Dan seharusnya ia sadar untuk mulai menghapus seluruh perasaanya.

Mobil itu berhenti didepan pintu utama Mansion Park, tanpa kata Yoongi membuka sabuk pengamannya untuk segera keluar dari mobil hitam itu. Sebelum kerah belakang bajunya ditarik oleh seseorang yang menyebabkan namja manis itu kembali pada duduknya didalam mobil itu.

Jimin, si pelaku yang menarik Yoongi memandang tajam istrinya. Ia melepaskan tarikannya pada kerah belakang baju Yoongi dan mengarahkan punggung tangannya untuk mengelus pipi Yoongi. Pandangannya masih setia mengunci tatapan Yoongi, untuk seperkian detik ia terpesona akan kecantikan namja manis itu. Tatapan namja didepannya itu benar-benar polos dan tulus, ia merasa nyaman menatap kedua netra itu dengan tanganya yang enggan berpindah dari pipi halus itu.

Dengan perlahan Jimin mengikis jarak diantara mereka, ia mendekat kearah pipi pucat yang kini dihiasi rona merah itu.

Mengecupnya lambat, seolah ia dapat merasakan lembut dan manis disaat bersamaan seperti ia mengunyah Marshmallow.

Yoongi yang mendapat perlakuan tak terduga dari Jimin hanya diam. Berbanding dengan jantungnya yang berdetak bergemuruh. Setetes airmata lolos dari kelopak mata menuruni pipinya, membuat Jimin yang masih mencium pipinya merasakan basah dan segera menghentikan kegiatannya. Ia sama terkejutnya dengan Yoongi, lidahnya kelu ketika melihat kedua netra cantik itu menangis.

"Kau puas Jim? Kau puas membuatku kacau? Kemarin kau bersikap jahat dan mengapa sekarang kau bersikap seperti ini?! Kenapa kau mempersulitku? Kenapa.."

"Aku tak bermaksud Min Yoongi!"

Jimin membentak Yoongi keras, ia mencengkram kedua pundak namja manis itu.

"Ini memang tujuanmu Jim, membuatku hancur.."

"Jika kau tau mengapa kau tak pergi dari hidupku ha?! Katakan Min Yoongi!!"

"Karena aku tak ingin mengecewakan Appa dan Karena aku mencintaimu Park Jimin. Aku mencintaimu Park Jimin.."

Setelah mengungkapkan perasaanya, Yoongi segera menepis kedua tangan itu dari pundaknya. Ia keluar tanpa menatap mata suaminya, meninggalkan Jimin yang masih terkejut akan ucapan Yoongi.

Jimin mengusap wajahnya gusar sebelum ia memukul kuat-kuat setir mobilnya.

"Kau tak bisa mencintaiku Min Yoongi, tak akan bisa."

.

.

.

 ** _Akan berlanjut~_**

 _Huhuhu T.T aku harap kalian dapat feeling ya baca ini ff eheh. Karena aku sendiri ga yakin ini ff nge feel lagi, karena aku yang selalu lama up nya.. mianek, tapi aku masih kuliah dan itu mengambil banyak waktuku. Jadi ini aku nulisnya dicicil tiap aku dapat free duduk sendiri di perpus sembari ngetik ini ff eheh.._

 _But..._

 _Aku berterimakasih buat kalian yang udah sempat komen dan vote, huhuhu kusayang kalian. Kalian yang ngesuport, kalau kalian ga ngesuport mungkin aku ga ada semangat buat lanjutin ff ini.. pokoknya kucinta kalian my readerseu~ buat yg sering nyider, kudoakan kalian cepat taubat. Dan buat yang baca ampe bawah semoga kalian diberikan kesehatan lahir dan batin._

 _See you on Next Chapter_

 _Don't be plagiator darling~_

 _-With love Victomin_


End file.
